Freedom Of The Heart
by Emo-Die-Kaninchen
Summary: A war forces Russia and America to dissolve, but what will happen when Russia finds out who's been in his sister's bed for the past decade? Ame/Bel fic.
1. Chapter 1

I look down as blonde hair covers my wrist, it shines ever so gently in the moonlight that pours in from the open window. I smile softly as I feel a hand sweep up and caress my cheek. "You're supposed to be sleeping, you know…" A playful scowl is thrown towards me, I only smirk before leaning down beneath my partner's ear.

"I couldn't help myself, usually it's Francis who has the most beautiful woman lying with him." I pull back, but not before lightly kissing her cool ivory cheek. It takes a second, but once she processes what I've said she turns beet red, as if the embers of a fire ignited and she caught flames. She slaps me on the arm, not being used to such romantic terms.

"Use your stupid pick-up lines on your other lovers who fall for that crap!" She spouts at me, as if she doesn't believe me.

"Damn, Ivan must've left quite the blow on ya, huh?" I take in a quick breath, knowing I shouldn't have spoken his name in front of her. Her bottom lip quivers and I can tell I've hit the wrong string.

"Nat...don't…" I grab her arm as I see her shuffling to grab her clothes. She slips from my bed, her backside glowing beneath the moonlight.

"It's late, I'll be going now." I sigh as I watch her leave the room, her hand resting on the walnut-stained door before exiting. I begin to think that maybe she's changed her mind. That for once, possibly, she'd stay the night, however, she only looks to the floor, taking in several small breaths. I can see her slender shoulders heave with them, she looks so…fragile. It breaks my heart to see her so…vulnerable. I get up, walk over to her and hug her tightly from behind.

"Nat, I love you. I love you so much it hurts to see you like this." I whisper, hoping to get through to her. "Alfred…" She tenderly calls my name and I loosen my grasp on her. "Hmm?" I acknowledge, showing her I'm listening for once.

"Perhaps…I should stay…" Her tone isn't much changed and I give her a curious look. "You mean it?" I can't believe she'd be willing to, after years of trying for this.

"I do…" She turns around, she has tears in her eyes and I lovingly smile down to her. "why're you crying?" I ask, rhetorically, sliding the edges of my fingers along the liner of her beautiful blue orbs.

"Shut up…" She pushes me back and I land on the bed. She stands over me, her body, so flawless in the moonlight and she has a soft hint of a smile.

"Natalia…" I call, grabbing her wrist and kissing it softly.

"Alfred…" She follows my lips as they contour around her delicate fingers.

"I love you." We both say in synchronization. My eyes go wide, in all the years of us being friends, lovers, she has never once looked me in the eyes and said she loved me. I feel my heart race, to know, once and for all that the one I have undying love for loves me back…it feels like my heart might explode as I yank her down on top of my bare chest and kiss her.

Our tongues ignite with a heated passion and my fingers crawl around on her soft skin. She moans and places her hand on the bedding, clawing at it as my hands roll up and down her sides and back. They try to cover all the skin on her body, ensuring I was the last one to touch her like this. She finally breaks the kiss and pulls back. Her cheeks are red as she looks towards the window, open curtains sway as the breeze rolls by.

"Natalia," I call her name, capturing her attention. "I'll never hurt you, you'll always be my one and only." Her eyes stutter in shock, I'm guessing because no one has ever said this to her, surely not her good-for-nothing brother, the man who played and used her for all the years I've known her.

"Alfred, can you be so sure?" She leans down, placing a finger on my chest. "You cannot promise such a thing." She manages to get off my lap and falls into the bedding next to me.

"Natalia, I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I've seen what you've been through." I grab her hands before straddling her hips and locking her eyes with my own.

"I swear on my life, I will never hurt you…and if I do, I will give you the blade to kill me." She laughs at my seriousness, which she believes to be a rarity.

"Oh Alfred," She brushes it off and leans up, pressing her soft, pale lips against mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down, snuggling me against her warm body. I nuzzle her body and before I know it, I've fallen asleep.

I wake up the next morning, the room is as if it's never been used. My window is closed, the bed is made, for the exception of where I am. My clothes are picked up off the floor and in the hamper. I feel puzzled, since I believed Natalia was here last night.

I yawn and roll over. "Damn, another dream about her." I mumble as I walk to the dresser and put on a pair of boxers. I don't feel like scaring Tony or Arthur again, I swear Tony was going to go home the last time her saw my ding-a-ling- bouncing in the air.

I crack open the door, still hoping that my imagination isn't that good, but after sneaking around my house for five minutes, there isn't anyone else home. "God, damn it," I mutter, disappointed in having another dream, although it was a mighty fantastic dream if I do say so myself, about the one woman in this wide world I could never have. I shake my head and I sniff myself.

"Bleh, I stink…Natalia would never stay if I smelled like this." I groan and jump into the shower, blasting the cold water to bring myself to my senses. Then, it happens, little images and memories pop into my mind and I go rock hard.

I grab myself and slowly stroke, it's so painfully slow that I'm already on edge. "Natalia," I call her name, bucking my hips into my hand. I imagine that I'm with her, that I'm inside of her.

She's moaning and gasping as I thrust into her. Her knees come up to my sides and tightly squeeze me. Her voice quivers with each thrust and I seal our lips to keep her quiet.

"Natalia, come…come with me…" I groan as I look down, my seed is all over my hand and I lick my lips before leaning my head against the tile backsplash.

Suddenly, I feel warm, almost hot hands around myself and I look down. The hands are ivory-white and I turn around, whipping myself from the hands before staring into the biggest, bluest orbs I've ever seen.

"Alfred, you know…you should lock a door. You never know who may barge in." She playfully winks, but I slam her against the wall, press my lips against her and press myself against her.

"Natalia, you spent the night, didn't you?" I pull back once I've gotten my fill of her kiss. She looks down, her blue dress is soaked and transparent as I stare at her. "Tell me, Nat." I demand, but already feel like I know the answer. She looks up, shyly and takes a breath.

"Is it wrong to want to spend the night with my…beloved?" My eyes go wide and I hug her tightly.

"Nat, this is the best morning ever!" I shout and she laughs at the arm pump I do.

"I'm glad you think so." She mutters softly. She kisses me before I wrap my arms around her, her heart is racing as I hold her close.

"Mmm, Alfred, back…I'm getting wet." She whispers and I can see everything about her is soaked. I bite my lower lip as I let her go.

"I might have a change of clothes for you down the hall. France gifted me a few sets…when he heard I was on the prowl. He seems to think that a lady should have a change of clothes when she…er…um…spends the night." I look away, ruffling my wet hair and trying to hide a blush. She hesitantly nods and opens the glass shower door.

"Tell me, has anyone ever…worn them?" I start bursting out laughing and she gives me a questioning glare.

"No, no. I've not let anyone spend the night in…maybe 50 years?" I know because I've known Natalia for that long, though I doubt she'll connect the two.

"Oh. Well, that's wonderful. Last thing I'd want is to be wearing some whore's clothing." Natalia bluntly says and I shake my head, laughing that she'd think of some other chick before a timeline. I finish up my shower and yawn once I get out. This is too exciting of a morning for me, but I'm thrilled. I have the woman of my dreams in my house…and I couldn't be happier.

(Note: This is pretty much just fluff between AMEBEL. I was reading/watching some stuff about them and I started crying. lol. I love them and I may try to take a story with this, but we shall see. I'll need to actually plot for that to happen though.)


	2. Chapter 2

I look at the ceiling, my eyes tired and I look around. I hear rattling and groan in disgust.

"It's too early for anyone to be up." I mumble and roll over, expecting to see a beautiful Belarusian woman sleeping beside me, but there isn't. I stretch and curl my toes before I go to get out of bed. I open the door to the bedroom, which creaks as I sneak out. I have a pretty decent view of the kitchen and I laugh silently to myself.

"What the…" I whisper as I see Natalia by the stove, pans rattling as she pulls one down and the others sway against one another.

"Agh, damn it. If you damn pots don't shut up you're going to wake Alfred up!" She shouts at them as I stroll into the kitchen.

"My dear Natalia, if anyone is going to wake me up it's you." I grab her, spin her into my chest and kisses her tenderly.

"As much as I love the idea of breakfast…I'd rather see you first thing in the morning, with your hair wrapped around my fingers." I kiss her cheek and she turns around.

"Alfred…this is still new to me." She pushes me back and I frown.

"Bull, Natalia. You've known I've loved you since forever ago. Just relax and be treated how you should be." I lean against the counter and she looks to the floor. "But did ya hear? Ivan's getting married next month to some Russian Princess." I laugh as I grab a banana from the bowl next to me.

"Can you believe that? Think it's just some rouse? Fake a marriage and live separate lives?" I joke, but Natalia looks upset from the blank stare she gives me.

"Nat, don't tell me…" I frown and grab her hands, trying to see if she's going to cry and smile.

"Alfred…every day when I was a child I would dream. I would dream that I was Ivan's wife. That I would bare his children. I would wake up to his sleeping face and be so filled with love and laughter that nothing in the world would matter." She's shaking as she takes a pause.

"So no, I do not think of this as some joke…to me…this feels like hell. This feels like…like someone has ripped my heart out and stabbed it with a million daggers." She gets angry and pushes past me, her hand brushing against the burner of the stove. I can see it lightly burns her, but she's too mad to care.

"Nat, wait!" I yell, going after her, but she's already slammed the door and locked it by the time I get to it.

"Damn it!" I shout, smacking the wall.

"She's been moody ever since we've become actual lovers." I sigh and go to the living room.

"TONYYYY where are you when I need you?" I shout into my hands, wishing I could learn to keep my mouth closed once in a while. I shake my head before I hear a noise. She's sobbing and it breaks my heart. I go into the hallway, looking at the door. I take in a deep breath before grabbing the doorknob and lightly turning it.

I open the door and see her, her navy dress bunches up around her thighs and she's on my bed, crying her eyes out. I frown and walk over to her, expecting her to push me away. I reach out a hand and place it gently on her head, soothing her sobs with tender touches. After a minute or two I take a seat on the bedside. I place my hand on her back as she cries, her back jumping up and down with each breath.

"Nat-Natalia, my dear, I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring him up." I frowned and kissed her head. She turns and looks up at me.

"Alfred, do you even realize what you said? You took my feelings for someone and smashed them into the ground…because they weren't for you." She shakes her head and pulls away.

"How would you feel if I had married someone?" She shouts at me, her voice loud and hoarse. "I have you, you wouldn't marry anyone else…" I reply, but almost instantly know it's the wrong answer.

"You're selfish pig!" She extends a hand and firmly slaps me across the cheek. I groan in pain and merely look at her. "Natalia…" I blankly stare, trying to find words to express to her that I care about her.

"You've been smothering me with love, but not thinking about what I actually need or want. Did you ever realize that or did you just expect that because I was willing to open my heart that it was automatically all about you and no one else ever even mattered to me?!" She gets out of the bed and wipes her eyes.

"Alfred, I can't do this!" I stare at her as I see her leave. I have a weird feeling in my heart, a tightness I've not experienced in a very long time. I feel tears come to my eyes as I hear the front door slam. I can see her get into her car, she's still crying as she places her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Damn it!" I huff and fall back into the bed.

"Maybe…I'll let her go home and I'll call her tomorrow and see…just how she is." I sigh, hoping this is just a couple's spat and that all will be fine by morning. I finally see her pull out of the driveway after a few minutes. The tightness stays in my chest and I roll over, only hoping it's a momentary thing.

At some point, I close my eyes and I fall asleep. I wake up around midnight, tears had fallen from my eyes and stain my face. I look at the window, expecting Natalia's car to be out front, but it's not. I get up, go to the fridge and grab an ice-cold beer. I pop the top and sit in the living room.

"Jesus…I've not felt this shitty since…I can't even remember." I look around the room, grabbing an old photo album and look at some of the keepsakes. I smirk a little as I see pictures of Germany and Italy's wedding, Prussia photo-bombing almost every photo, even holding bunny ears above Germany's head while he kisses his beloved.

I turn the page, seeing a photo of Natalia and Ivan, they're dancing together at a united nations ball, my heart sinks as I look at them. Her face, it's so youthful and energetic as Ivan's hands carelessly caress her sides. I frown as I can't recall if she's ever looked at me the way she looks at Ivan.

"Natalia, my beloved." I whisper as I turn the page, looking at her was too painful right now. I keep recalling the harsh emotion she carried when she slapped me earlier.

"You're a selfish pig!" I recall her words, just as harsh as they were earlier. I throw the photo album to the floor and slink back to my bedroom, thinking it's more peaceful there. I crawl into bed, inhaling the intoxicating aroma that clung to the pillow of where she slept.

"Nat…why do I love you so much? We've never truly had anything worth mentioning…" I turn over and look to the ceiling, closing my eyes as I tried to remember the first time I recall meeting the beautiful vixen.

I pulled up to the gates of a huge mansion that Germany and Italy had rented out for the reception of their wedding. I felt bad that I had missed the ceremony part, but boy was I ready to party! I slick my hair back, smirking as I adjusted my jacket and crawled out of the tiny sports car. I slammed the yellow door and made my way to the reception hall. I walked along the corridors and see the bright lights and slow music.

I peep in and see Italy and Germany's first dance. I shake my head, not wanting to deal with the emotional bullshit and slip into a back bedroom. I was hoping to see someone indecent and join in on the fun, but alas, no one was whoring it out…yet.

I sigh and go back to the large hall where everyone else was. I slip over to the open bar and hand the guy a 50-dollar bill, ensuring he knows to keep me wonderfully drunk the entire evening.

I look at every damsel in the hall and my eyes instantly fall on a tiny Belarusian woman. She was sitting in the corner, sipping what looked like an iced tea and looking generally lonely. I stride confidently over to her table and take a seat next to her.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing all by your lonesome?" I wink and grab her hand, gently kissing it the way France showed me, also with the reminder that it got someone laid 9 out of 10 times. She looked over, glared harshly before sliding her hand along the side of her tight blue dress, I guess to get my saliva off her.

"I'm waiting for someone." She muttered, turning a cold shoulder to me.

"Ah, since you're waiting why don't I keep you company then?" I slyly wrap my arm around her bare shoulders and she shrugs them off before standing up. I scoff and roll my eyes, only to see Ivan with his hands on some beautiful little lady. Her radiant auburn hair gently cascading down her back. She was a hard ten…and she knew it.

"Natalia," Ivan called and the young woman next to me turned her head towards him to express she was paying attention.

"Yes?" She answered, an eyebrow peaking as she saw Ivan's hand resting on his guest's rear end.

"I have some…business with my partner here. I'll be excusing myself. Stay here and sit still." Ivan walked over and kissed her cheek, before leaving with his guest. I noticed that he was going to a hall of bedrooms and looked at Natalia with a quizzical glare.

"Natalia?" I asked, wanting to at least know her name. She stood there puzzled as she saw Ivan whispering something into the woman's ear. She sat down at the table and looked at the glass in my hand, but before I knew it she had stolen it.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, preferring to be alone then bombarded with company.

"Well…I dunno what I want." I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling and looked at the lights, twinkling in the air. I looked over to the open bar attendant and winked, holding up two fingers and the guy merely nodded in response. He had some hyper little blonde come by and drop them off. I thanked her and slid on in front of Natalia.

"He's sleeping with her…" She looked down, her hands in her lap and I could tell she was playing with a piece of jewelry.

"Yeahhhhhhh, that doesn't surprise me. Hell, everyone hooks up at weddings. It's like the best thing to do." I joke, sliding closer to her. She picks up the glass with her hand and my jaw drops to the table. I look at her ring finger and note that she's wearing an engagement ring. My eyes go wide, but I quickly try to get more information.

"Soooo Natalia, tell me about that ring." I casually say before gulping down a swig of bourbon, which burns my throat as if it's the seven layers of holy hell.

"This?" She casually twirls it on her finger.

"It's true, I'm with someone." She sighs and I can tell she's saddened by this, she doesn't look too disappointed, but she does look beaten. I decide it's just the alcohol and lie my head on her shoulder.

"Engagements are crap. It's not until the marriage starts that you really need to keep track and worry about your lover." I kissed her forehead and she looked shocked.

"Are you serious? I hope you never get married, but with that attitude you probably won't!" She scoffs and pours the remaining amount of liquor from her glass over my head. Totally ruining the moment and my suit. I grab her hand and yank her into the hallway, where we both happen to catch Ivan mid-thrust in his "business meeting". I look at Natalia and frown, attempting to put myself in her shoes.

"Come with me." I order and we go out to my car, I open the door and she gets in. I'm sober enough to drive, or at least I think so, and I tell her to put her seatbelt on, which she does with few challenges. I back out of the spot, but not before I side-swipe Ivan's car, leaving bumble-bee yellow paint on the driver's door and the back-quarter panel.

Her eyes are wide as she looks at the damage. I somehow manage to keep backing out and make it to the main road and haul ass out of the venue. I pull off in some ditch where no one can see us or the car and I jump out of my seat and kiss her, hot and passionately.

She tries to push me off, but she can't and I eventually just feel her nails rake into my back. I pull back and I look at her. Her small frame being crushed over my larger one, the paleness of her skin and the fragility of her body. I frown as I look at her finger. I grab the ring and roll down my window, tossing it out the window and into the sea of grass outside of the car.

"We both know he doesn't mean it." I whisper into her ear as my hands play with the tightness of her dress. I slip my hand under the skirt and caress her thigh.

"Is this okay with you?" I whisper, not truly caring about her response. She mumbled, too broken by tonight's events to even give a damn. I call her name and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, hoping to make her feel better.

"…I don't even know your name…you did all of this to me…and never told me your name…" She whispers, starting to laugh. "I feel so stupid. First my fiancé cheats on me and next I am sexually assaulted by some jackass who will say anything to get into my loins. How wonderful." I could only gulp uncomfortably as I looked at her.

"Natalia, my name is Alfred." I say, trying to make this night somewhat pleasant for her. She looks over and starts laughing her butt off, like tears falling from her eyes laughing. I think for a moment that I've driven her crazy.

"Trying to be a gentleman now?" She turns over and shows her back to me. I nod, trying not to laugh.

"Better late than never, eh?" She turns around and smacks my chest and there I see it. The brightest, sexiest smile I've ever seen in my life and I just stare at her.

"Natalia, Ivan is extremely lucky to have your heart." I take her hand and gently kiss it. She has a deep blush as she pulls back. She opens the car door and slips out.

"I'm sorry Alfred, I…I should be going." I watch as she looks down and grabs her ring, she doesn't hesitate to slip it on before sliding around the car's body and walking up to the main road. I lean down into the seat and close my eyes, hoping I get a chance to see her again…when I'm sober, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been in bed for several hours, I can smell the roses outside my bedroom window when the breeze rolls by. Beer cans and trash roll with me as I move, from one side of the bed to another.

I look at my hand and wonder when the last time I've been this sad was, but I can't recall. It feels as though life is devoid of emotion, that the birds chirping which used to bring me joy, only makes me ill. I hear the doorbell and groan at the thought of human interaction.

I roll back over, hoping the noisy person will go away after being ignored. After a few moments, the noise stops and I feel achievement swell in my chest.

"Finally, someone gets the message!" I exclaim, a smile crossing my tight lips. I close my eyes, hoping to fall back to sleep, but am met with loud ruckus in my living room. I jump up, thinking someone's broken into my home.

I swing over and open the walnut nightstand next to my bed and grab an old, loaded pistol. I silently roll out of bed, landing on old chip bags and beer cans which rustle with my maneuvers. I grunt, but keep moving, hoping the assailant hasn't invaded my space yet. I see a shadow move and open fire, shooting towards the floor, but hearing a grunt and wail of pain.

I rush in, throw the intruder to the floor and place my foot on his throat before threatening to blow his god-damn head off. I flip the little nightstand lamp on and a blank stare comes across my face as I see Arthur sprawled out on my living room floor, bleeding into the rug.

"Really man, you're seriously bleeding on the rug that I stole from Austria?" I groan and Arthur squirms.

"You bloody idiot, you shot me!" I hear him exclaim, but I can't help but laugh.

"I learned from Texas to shoot first and ask questions later." I wink to him before offering to help him up. I slip into the kitchen and grab an old towel and throw it to Arthur so he can apply pressure to his arm.

"You're truly an idiot." Arthur can't help but sigh, after all it's not the first time he's been shot by me. I grab a beer from the fridge and pop the top, it fizzes up and I slurp up the fizz.

"By the way, why are you here breaking into my house?" I cock my head to the side and casually take a seat on the comfy couch.

"I'm here because some idiot doesn't answer his calls. I've been trying to get ahold of you for two weeks!" He seems angry as he tries to dig the bullet out from his arm.

"I've been busy." I brush it off, considering it couldn't have been that important.

"And I've been dealing with Russia and his allies so they do not invade you, you stupid American!" My attention goes directly to Arthur and my jaw drops.

"What?" I can only manage as I process what he's said.

"Russia is the puppet player behind many of the smaller countries that are trying to invade you. None of his family members are safe, not even your Natalia." I stand up and punch him where I shot him. Hearing her name still hurts, being reminded of her is like being stabbed a million times and having everyone just watch and enjoy the show.

"How do you know about that? We were discreet…" I mumble, while Arthur laughs.

"Please, not everyone is brilliant enough to see it, but we all see the way you watched her. I'm surprised you picked her though, we all see you with someone like Monaco, sweet and simple…not vindictive and horrifying." Arthur comments, but I only glare towards him.

"Is she alright?" I ask, concerned about her safety, considering Ivan isn't against killing his traitors.

"Word is that she joined him, or that's what he's saying." Arthur throws the bullet from his wound onto the coffee table and ties the towel around his arm, hoping the pressure will stop the bleeding.

"What are our battle strategies then?" I can't help but be curious.

"We plan on going to Ivan's wedding this weekend and acting like good buddies, raiding through his offices and seeing if we can find any type of intel on his battle plans." Arthur hands me a list of our allies this time around and I can only sigh as I see Germany, Italy, Austria, Monaco, Denmark, and Hungary.

"Welp, I'll tell Hungary to polish her frying pan." I groan at the thought of seeing them all over the weekend.

"Good, and you better put on your big boy pants, Natalia is now our enemy. You will have nothing to do with her." I look at him with a glare, but considering the little vixen doesn't want anything to do with me, I suppose all is fine. I stand and go back to my bedroom, slinking into the bed. It smells like her still, the sweet scent of lavender clings to the pillow and instantly my heart sinks.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I ask myself before I push myself off my bed and go into the bathroom, thinking a shower might do me some good.

After my shower, I look around in the house. Arthur is long gone, the open window he came through sends chillingly cold air through. I look at the blood he left on the floor and can only sigh as I stare into its pattern.

I look over and notice my cell phone is blinking red, indicating I've received a message. I scroll and read the debriefings for Saturday. I also read that I'm paired up with Monaco for this mission.

I groan at the thought of dealing with a stupid teenager, being 5 years older than when I saw her last, but 5 years doesn't do much for a child of 13, she's probably still a brat, I think to myself. I sit on the couch, beginning to think that Natalia may be there.

"What if she's with someone, what if…Ivan plans on seducing her and making her his marital whore?" I groan at the disgust.

"It would be just like her to be his side piece!" I smash my phone done on the table, sending a crack through the center. I feel queasy and lie down, before I know it, I'm out like a light.

 *****Saturday*****

I slink out of the shower, the morning air is cold against my sides, actually makes a shiver run up my back. I walk into the closet and grab a garment bag and lie it on the bed. I slowly unzipper the bag and sigh when I see the suit.

"It's been a long time since I've needed to wear this." I whisper to myself and pull the jacket, suit tie, and pants off the hanger and lie them on the bed. I slip the pants up and they sit comfortably at my waist.

I grab a classic white button down from my closet and throw it on, it sits slightly baggy, but that doesn't concern me as I grab my tie and casually loop it around and pull it through to where it's almost choking me.

"Ah, wonderful, now my appearance matches my attitude." I joke around, winking to myself in the mirror. I hear the doorbell ring and I walk into the living room. I can see a sporty little convertible outside and prepare myself for when I open the door.

"Hello," I say humbly as a young Monaco stands on my stoop. I lick my lips as I see her form-fitting dress hang to the curves she didn't have 5 years ago. Her dress captures her hip and rounds her butt nicely.

"Wow," is the only thing I can say as I see her. She smirks, adjusts her small wire-frames and walks in, lightly tapping my lower jaw as she sees it hanging loosely.

"Wonderful to know you approve." She says in a quiet tone. "Are you ready? It's about to start." She mentions to me and I remember my coat that's on my bed.

I excuse myself and grab the jacket, but I go over to the small bookcase I have and stare at a picture of Natalia and I, it's a few years after I started this thing with her and she looks happy, almost as happy as the copy I have of her and Ivan. I take it from the frame and slip it into my pocket. I feel a little numb as I walk out of the bedroom and take Monaco's hand.

We walk along the drive way and I ask her which car she wants to take, she replies with the typical 'I don't care, I just wish to leave.' Remark and I grab the keys to the little yellow corvette. She represses a laugh as we climb in. I silently pull out and speed off to the destination that Monaco's programmed into the GPS. Halfway through our trip, Monaco looks over and grabs my arm.

"So…Alfred, why do you look so…old?" She bluntly asks, a twinge of a smile caressing her lips.

"Well, because I am." I joke, not wanting to dive deep into the topic that has make me cold.

"Is it because of Belarus?" She asks, her inquisitive mind getting the better of her. I don't respond, I only keep looking forward, my eyes on the curves of the mountainous roads.

"Is it because you can't perform in bed?" I smash the breaks and I send her chest into the dashboard at 60 MPH. She grunts and cries out in pain.

"What the hell?!" She screams at me as she holds her chest.

"It's NOT because of that!" I shout at her and continue, slightly pissy she'd even think the hero himself couldn't perform.

"I've had relations many times….and not a one has complained!" I say, trying to reassure he of my manhood, yet she only laughs at me.

"To your face…" She adds and I only glare at her. "You're an evil little brat, do you know that?" I spat at her as I make a turn, cutting the corner a little tighter than I need to, shoving her against the window.

"Rumor is that you call Belarus' name when you-" I slammed on the breaks again and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Back. Now." I order and I step out of the car. I walk around the little yellow car and open Monaco's car door. I grab her by the wrist and yank her out, slamming the door behind her. She screams in protest and I tell her to shut up as I pop the trunk open. I estimate that she'll fit, which she does with a little room to spare and slam the lid.

I mention that I'll let her out once we're there and the rest of the trip is peaceful. I pull into a back lot, which is away from many of the people and pop open the trunk. I see Monaco struggling to get out, so I slip around and help her.

"That car ride was absolutely wonderful, don't you agree?" I ask with a smirk on my face as I held her by the sides, helping her pull her legs out from the trunk. I place her feet down on the gravel and her heel shifts, causing her to lose balance, which forces her into my chest. I see someone from the corner of my eye, but don't pay them much attention.

Monaco looks like a rabid puppy as we walk into the church together, arms tangled with one another so we look like a happy couple. I look at her and can only sigh.

"Arthur was so wrong." I mumble as I take a seat in the back pew, hidden from anyone who may know me. I look down towards the front pews and see long, wavy blonde hair with a bow resting on top and stand up, scraping Monaco's hands off my arms as I absent mindedly walk forward. It's like I'm under a spell as I sit behind her, the sweet lavender scent filling my nostrils. She doesn't know I'm behind her, watching closely as the wedding music begins to play.

I turn and see Anastasia walking down the aisle, she looks beautiful. Her auburn locks wavy under her long veil.

Two flower girls hold her veil as she walks. I become breathless as I see her elegance and poise, and right then and there, I can see why Russia chose her. I hear a sniffle in front of me and I turn back to Natalia, her head low as she tries to hide the tears that follow. I see Ivan and Anastasia have already said their vows during my staring at her and I notice Ivan cupping his wife's face and leaning in the passionately kiss her. Without knowing I force Natalia's chin up with one hand and cover her eyes with the other.

"You shouldn't be forced to watch this." I whisper calmly in her ear. Her warm tears sliding over my fingers as I block her view. After a few moments I see Ivan walk down the aisle with his new bride and I stand up, slinking my way out of the pew and away from Natalia. I go back to Monaco and hold my hand out to her, hoping she'll come along and not mention why I left her side. Monaco grabs my hand and she pauses as she looks towards the front. I feel eyes on my back as I try to push Monaco forwards, towards the side entrance. I know who they belong to, they burn into me like fire and I take a breath, leaving Monaco in the building.

I get into the car and wait for Monaco to come out, it feels like forever as I sit there, the hum of the engine forcing me to lose my concentration. I look at the window and see her, finally, rushing towards the car.

"What took you so long?" I ask, an irritated mood rising with my displeasure. "I had to see who you left me for." She smirks and slips into the car.

"She's a pretty little thing, but man can she be mean. She almost stabbed me when she saw us together." Monaco shivered as I pulled out.

"Let's get today over with, I'm sick of everyone." I mumble, driving as Monaco programed the GPS once more.

"Geez, I can see why Arthur said not to piss you off, you're a real grumper." She whispered to herself, but intended on me to hear it.

"Just shut up, Monaco." I sighed and kept my eyes on the road.

"You're too young to know about life like this yet. Just wait until your lover goes to war against you, see how you feel." I sigh and pull up to Russia's home, once again I park where no one else is and get out. This time I don't even bother with the pint-sized pipsqueak in the passenger side. I walk in and look around. It's not changed much since I was last here. I look at Monaco and sigh.

"What's your objective?" I look at my watch and mumble, hoping to be home by 8:00 so I can wallow in self misery at 8:10.

"You're going to stay here, I'm going to go into Ivan's office. You're going to make sure they don't come my way, understand?" She makes sure she's clear as she cuts off and hears towards Ivan's office. I nod and lean against a wall.

"All for the sake of my country…" I whisper to myself as I grab a glass of scotch from the open bar. I hand him a bill and nod, ensuring he knows to keep me liquored up tonight.  
I see Ivan and Anastasia walk in, smiles upon their faces as they celebrate their union.

"I can't see why he'd ever get married." I mutter to myself and France comes next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Because, little boy, he's found love. Love is priceless and once you find it you're always going to want it." He whispered into my ear and I only sighed.

"Love doesn't exist." I sigh and take a sip of scotch, which makes France scoff in disbelief.

"That's not the high-spirited young man I know, what's wrong?" I look at France, deciding whether or not I tell him about the troubles I've had. I look over and see Natalia and Lithuania walk in, Ukraine is behind her with Latvia. They seem happy, and they should. I see Natalia in a form-fitting little number that exposes everything I don't want others to see.

She pulled her hair back into a simple braid and she looks over at me, a saddened look in her eyes as she walks by. France observes this and instantly knows what's wrong. He shakes his head and pecks me on the cheek.

"My boy, go say hello…everything starts there, you know." I can't help but laugh as I pick up another glass from a passing waitress. I down it in a heartbeat and cough as it burns my throat. I walk towards her, but I see Lithuania grab her hand and lead her off to the corner.

I see her softly smile towards him before she shakes her head, it almost looks like she's rejecting him for something. I see her walk out of the large hall and leave, going off to somewhere more private. I follow her, making sure she doesn't see me.

I end up losing her in the east wing hallway, but I know these rooms like the back of my hand and I walk to the third door on the right and softly knock. I wait for a moment and the door creaks open. I see her soft indigo orbs stare up at me.

"Natalia," I softly call as I try to come in. She gives into restraint and opens the door, she goes over and sits on the bed, crossing her hand over her heart and making a fist.

"What do you want?" She asks through a painful tone.

"You." I reply back, going over to grab her hand and tightly squeeze it. "I want you, Natalia. I need you in my life." She looks at me with tear-filled eyes and she can't even muster words, she only lightly slaps my chest.

"Alfred, we're over. There is nothing you can do, besides, you came here with Monaco…of all people." Natalia throws her hand up and turns her head away. I get up and I grab her wrists, forcing myself on top of her.

"Do you not see why I'm here, Natalia? I'm here because our countries are enemies and I don't want to be your enemy!" I shout at her, hoping it gets through her mind. "Monaco is digging through Ivan's files so that you and him fall!" I grab her chin and stare into her orbs. Her nails rake down my chest and I lean down and kiss her, my bottom lip roughly captures hers and I bite it hard enough to bleed.

"You've caused me so much pain, Natalia, but even so I don't want to see you hurt." I whisper into her ear before I pull back, letting go of her. "I'll give you a choice, Natalia, but only because I love you so much it hurts to be near you." Natalia looked at me, only nodding as I stood back and leaned against the mirror in her room.

"You can leave here, with me. Become my lover or whatever you want to call it, just be mine….and you will not have to worry about getting hurt and pulled into Ivan's plans, or…you can leave. Tell Ivan that Monaco is in his office and she'll be captured and possibly killed by your brother. The option is yours, but note that if you tell Ivan about Monaco…I'll will probably be captured and tortured as well."

I look at her as she sits there. I've been hard on her, and I realize it as I process that I just told her to betray her brother or kill me, someone she may have loved. She gets up, slowly walks over to me and she wraps her arms around me. She tilts her head up and captures her lips against mine and we slowly, passionately kiss.

"Alfred, I do care for you." She whispers as she pulls back, sliding back onto her bed, I follow like the lost puppy that I am and pin her to her bed. I kiss her lips, nibbling and biting as she rolls her hands up my torso, attempting to unbutton the dress shirt. I smirk and straddle her legs, licking my lips as I roll up her dress and find a blade in her garter.

"Really now?" I yank it out and open it, slicing her dress in two. She winces slightly as I nick the blade across her skin, below her breasts. She grabs the blade and glares at me.

"That dress wasn't yours to cut!" She cuts the belt around my waist and kissed her passionately.

"My date wasn't yours to threaten." I whisper into her ear, ensuring that I'll rile her up. She flips us and straddles me, her look is ice cold and I can't help but smile as I see her passion leak from her.

"The hell she wasn't! You're mine, you said so yourself. I. Do. Not. Share." She folds the blade and tosses it on the floor. She shreds the remaining portion of her dress and opens my pants before yanking them off and finding what she really wanted. I grab her arm and pull her up towards me, pushing her down to the mattress, I nibble on her ear before trailing down her neck and torso. I stop at her belly button, looking up with eyes that question whether I should dip below, she only nods and I part her legs.

I can tell she's turned on from her soaked panties and I pull them down, swirling her juices around my finger and licking it off before I dive in with my tongue. I feel her hips arch as I assault her insides, her nails roll through my hair and little moans or gasps escape her tight lips. It doesn't take long until she's rolling and bucking through an intense orgasm. I pull back and stare at her body, what was once contained and put together has exploded with passion. Her hair's a mess as she lies on the pillows, pale-ivory skin burns hot and smells of sweet sweat.

I kiss my way up her body before loosening my tie and pulling my shirt off. I stand up and slip out of my pants, leaving only my socks on. I can see she doesn't want to wait as she grabs my hand and yanks my down again. I line myself up with her and slowly slide into her. The feeling is all too welcoming and I moan into her neck.

"Natalia," I call gently as I begin bucking my hips. Her breathing is irregular as she tries to meet my thrusts. I position myself and begin hitting her sweet spot, which makes her cry out loudly. I smirk as I think of someone barging in on us. I can tell she's close, she never last long when she's with me, I feel her tighten and loosen only to tighten up again.

"Turn over." I whisper into her ear as I pull out and lightly smack her ass, causing her to look back at me. I wink, then violently thrust into her, making her call out and shift her hips. I roll my hips into her ass for a good few minutes before I do several long and painfully slow strokes.

"Natalia, I'm going to-" I whisper and thrust deeper than before into her. I can see her body quiver as my nails dig into her ivory skin. I pull out and lie next to her, my breathing heavy and heart pounding. I look at Natalia as she lies her head on my chest.

"I love you with all of my heart, Alfred." She kisses my cheek and I close my eyes, falling asleep well into the night.

 **(So this is kinda more than a one shot, I just had an idea. I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes on the first two chapters, I'm going to copy them down and edit them. Thanks for reading the story and I hope you like where this goes.)**


	4. Chapter 4

The onyx-colored curtains allow the moonlight to brighten the dark room as I stare out the window of Natalia's bedroom. The tress I can see bend under the wind's touch and I feel happy that I'm somewhere warm and tangled up with my lover.

The light scent of Lavender fills the room, my heart races, as I smell the scent of my beloved. It's the first thing I noticed and the last thing I'd ever wish to forget. I smile and push my face into the deep violet pillow case.

"Babe, I promise to keep you safe." I whisper, intending to keep my promise to her. I stretch in her bed, yawning and laughing as I think about the stupid things I'd do if I had the heroic courage I once had.

I turn over, looking to give her a quick kiss, but freeze, wondering why she wasn't on her side of the bed. I look over and notice a note on the night stand, I frown and open it. I crinkle the note in my grip and throw it to the floor.

"Who the hell writes sorry and then leaves their lover?" I huff and puff as I scramble for my clothing. I only manage to find a pair of wrinkled, black dress pants that Natalia had almost torn off my hips earlier.

I hurriedly slip them on and secure them around my hips, zipping the zipper as I storm towards the closed walnut-paneled door.

I fiddle with the doorknob before I rush down the hallway, hoping I had some time before she mentioned anything to her brother and wishing I had time to make think twice about opening her mouth.

***  
*Belarus POV*

I yawn tiredly as I bounce into the mattress below me, my body hot and exhausted from the vigorous and exhausting friction between our bodies. He lies next to me, yawning loudly before curling up and showing his back to me.

I smirk as I see my nail marks down his back, showing the love I expressed to him. I shift my body and slip out of bed, my toes curl under the freezing wooden floor.

I wince as I begin to walk, my body's heat leaving me with each step. I grab my robe and quickly toss it on, hoping it warms me quickly. I sigh softly as I sit at my worn desk.

"I wonder what he's been up to." I mutter, resting my head on the desk and running pale fingers through my long blonde hair. "If the past month or so was as hellish for me as it was him." I feel my stomach knot and frown.

"That's the third time this week I've not felt well…" I mumble to myself as I feel more anxious. I see the moon, as bright and big as the sun shine down into my bedroom. "Natalia…" I look up and hear my name being called, I smile at Alfred when I realize that he's dreaming about me, or at least thinking about me in his dreams. I catch a slight smile, hoping he talks more about me in his dreams. I crawl back into bed, snuggling up next to him and turns and faces me.

"Alfred's girl…" He mumbles again and I blush deeply, I'm happy his feelings for me are still there. I feel my heart skip as I turn into his chest and kiss it lightly, his heart beating against my thin lips. I close my eyes and drift off for a short nap, happy as I could be.

I wake up, it's late, but I still hear music from the party blaring from the halls. I feel my stomach churn and I quickly get up, racing to the window, hoping fresh, chilling air will help. I grab the metal clasp which holds my windows shut and snap it off, the bile rising with every second. I lean my head out of the window and vomit onto the roses below.

I grab my stomach as it forces whatever has made me sick out. I wipe my mouth with the sleeve of my robe, leaning against the open window, trying to recover. "Jeez, I didn't eat that much…" I mumble to myself, slinking over to the chair, but leaving my window open.

I lie my head down on my desk, misery sweeps over me as I feel my stomach rise again. I groan unhappily and get up, slinking back over towards the window. I feel the wind against my face and it seems to cool my heated features and I turn around, looking to the door.

"Perhaps some crackers or water will settle my twisting and turning stomach…" I whisper to myself, sighing as I grab the window and pull it towards me. A little click twitching in my ear as I lock it and pull the curtains, blocking a touch of the moonlight. I slip over to the bed and leave a note, apologizing for leaving the bed we shared tonight.

I have a fear he would over react if he saw I were just gone. My small feet smoothly slide into my fluffy and warm slippers before I make my trail of the halls, hoping to sneak into the kitchen without waking anyone. I stroll past Ivan's office and I see the door ajar, I frown, thinking Monaco is still in there. I look towards the end of the hall, hoping no one is around and sneak in myself.

I take small, quiet steps towards the desk, seeing sparkling ruby heels from the side and tap the woman on the shoulder.

"Don't you think three hours is a little much for snooping in someone's office?" I give her a blank glare, still irritated that she wore something so revealing while she was supposed to be working with Alfred. She gets up and puts her finger on my chest.

"If you make a noise, I'll kill you." She whispers into my ear and I stiffen. "Just remember, Alfred will always be on my side, little girl." I poke her back, making sure my nail cuts the top of her tender breast, leaving a clean scratch.

She drops the large file on to the floor and grabs my wrists, pushing me back towards the desk and grabbing a knife from her thigh. "I could kill you here and let Alfred believe whatever story I desire." She has a wicked glare in her soulless eyes as I knock over a lamp, sending it to the floor and hearing it shatter into a million pieces.

My body stiffens, I look at her and moments later the door is busted open and guards flood into the room. Monaco plants her lips on mine, trying to make it look like we're passionate lovers and the guards stop, admiring the show before them.

Monaco, forcing her tongue into my mouth brings a passionate moan and her hands roam over my chest, caressing the underneath of my robe, which fools the guards. She looks up and quickly pulls back, acting as though she were embarrassed.

"Oh, my…" She whispers softly, a red blush casually covering her face as the guards all look to each other. "Ms-Ms. Natalia, we're sorry to…interrupt…the two of you…" The lead guard mutters, rubbing the back of his head.

"We just…we heard the lamp break. We were told to be on lockdown…and I'm-" He's cut off and I see Ivan walk into the room, his eyes go wide for a moment as he sees me exposed in front of him.

"Well this is quite a show, please continue!" He winks to Monaco and walks towards her, rubbing her back as he pulls a chair up, crossing his leg over the other and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

I look at Monaco and I'm absolutely dumbfounded. I think of pushing her off of me and telling my brother the truth about her being in here, but that seems like a bad idea as I think about what would happen between Alfred and I in the sheets of my bed.

I don't even have time before Monaco leans in and kisses the nape of my neck, winking at Ivan as her hands slide around my body. I gasp loudly and Ivan only laughs as he stares in disbelief.

"Play along, or Alfred may die tonight" Monaco whispers into my ear as I'm forced up onto the desk. I place my hands on her shoulders and look at Ivan.

"Brother, please…allow us to retire to my room…after all, you get to be with your love in private." I give pleading eyes, hoping he'll allow it and I'll be able to kill her in the privacy of my own rooms.

Ivan smirks, looking to the men in his large office and shrugs.

"I guess, since I'm feeling…kind, I will. But Monaco, I must say the passion you hold…excites me greatly." He leans close, placing his hand on the small of her back and kissing his cheek. "Feel free to visit me and Ana later." I shudder as I see her pull back from me and lean into Ivan's hand.

"My dear Ivan, you couldn't handle me." She teasingly whispers, nibbling his ear, which I can see that the taunt has worked and he rolls his eyes, pulling back and exiting the room, taking his men with him.

Once I hear the door shut I slap Monaco firmly across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I practically scream at her, pissed and frustrated that I was forced into a situation I was highly against.

"Are we upset because my touch is sweeter than Alfred's?" She teases me and I go to strangle her, but the office door swings open. We both look and see Alfred standing in the door way. He adjusts the small wire-frame glasses on his face and shakes his head.

"Nat, if you didn't want to get back together…you should've just told me." He walks in, seeing my exposed chest and I quickly cover, feeling shame cross over my face as I stare at him.

"I didn't do anything! She did all of this." I try to move out from the desk, but she grabs me and sighs.

"Alfred, I'm sorry you had to find out about this. We've been lovers for months, whenever she said she was busy or couldn't come, she was with me. She didn't want to hurt you and didn't know how to bring it up." She has a dangerous twist in her smile as she nuzzles my neck.

I slap her, finally escaping her grasp and move towards Alfred. When I approach him, he takes steps a few steps away from me, hoping I don't touch his frame.

I frown and grab his hand. "Alfred, do you really think that I would be with you tonight if I didn't love you?" I look into his eyes, I can see the hurt he feels from the lie Monaco has just told. I feel hatred rise and heat my heart frozen heart as I look at Monaco, my eyes like daggers wishing to pierce her soul.

"Nat, I—I just don't think I know who you are anymore. You've changed, apparently." He mumbles, slipping his hand from mine and backs out of the room. He looks to Monaco and shakes his head.

"This will be the last thing I ever do with either of you." He mutters, leaving the room and walking out. I fall to my knees and start crying, I've lost my love thanks to a liar whom has fooled him.

I glare at Monaco and she seems shocked that Alfred would actually believe her. She leans down, placing her hand on my shoulder and thinking whether it would be a good idea to hug me. I see her knife on the ground and quickly grab it, flipping the blade out and stabbing her in the thigh, the tip of the knife exposing itself on the other side.

"You lying bitch, I hope you die and burn in hell." I get up, rushing to the door, hoping Alfred's not left yet. I walk out to the back of the grounds, I see him get into his little yellow corvette and back out. He looks at me, his broken eyes peering into my soul as he shifts into drive and floors the gas. I gasp as I watch the car slide on the gravel driveway. heading towards the main road. I hold my sides, my heart ripping in two as I watch him. I see him leave my home, never once looking back at me.

*Monaco's POV*

I grumble as I walk outside across the gravel lot. I look around and see which unlucky bastard left his car unlocked. I try about fifteen cars before I find a shiny little Bentley, it's rustic and stylish and I absolutely adore it as I pop the car door open and slide into the leather seats.

I push the seat back all the way and slide down to where all the wires to the engine are. I smirk as I splice the wires I need and jumpstart the car. It purrs like a happy kitty, which makes me smile as I wrap the wires together and slip back into the comfy seats.

I scoot the seat up to where my feet scrape the petals and take off, not expecting the little Bentley to take off as quick as it did and roll towards the gates. I slow up before reaching the road and slip out, rolling towards home with my inquiry files in the passenger seat.

"And that's how I roll…" I mumble with a grin, not giving a damn about America or Belarus, thinking this is just a consequence of intelligence and fucking the sisters of your enemies. I roll down the highway at 80 mph, laughing as I think about how I've gotten my revenge on Alfred for throwing this whole entire assignment on to my work load.

I pull myself together, thinking about the kiss I had with Belarus and quickly find myself with a dark, heated blush. I find myself thinking about how she tasted, how she felt in my grasp, how attractive I found her moan as I kissed her. I lick my parted lips and think about what would have happened if I kissed down her body and explored what I truly wished to devour.

 **(Thanks for reading, I've come to really adore this series. I do wanna say that I really love Monaco, but I'm honestly the biggest AME-BEL shipper around.. haha. Feel free to message me and leave a review, since I don't really know how y'all are liking this. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope y'all continue. XOXO)**


	5. Chapter 5

Belarus POV:

I lie in bed, my stomach in knots and pain almost every moment I lie awake. I swear on my life that our last break didn't hurt this bad, maybe this time I know he won't come around and we will never see each other again.

My brother has called a doctor, thinking I'm sick since I can't seem to move or eat. I say I have no appetite, since I only vomit it up an hour later. I roll over onto my side and look out the window, which my brother had opened when the sun had risen and graced us with its presence.

"My dear sister, may I come in?" I hear a faint whisper and I nod, not truly caring anymore. It seemed like people only came and went, they never stayed or if they did it wasn't for long. I'd only have to humor her for ten minutes before she found something she'd needed to do as Ivan's wife. She came in and sat by my bedside, my worn chair creaking as she sat.

"Natalia, be honest with me," She whispers and I turn over, curious as to why she would say such a thing, as if I were never honest with her.

"There have been rumors that you were with a man, for perhaps years, and that night he discovered you were with Miss Monaco, and…well he and you are no longer speaking…" She seems enthralled by the idea, as if it were a story to her.

In her mind, it's probably a heart-wrenching love story, the kind that always end with the damsel dying in distress. I frown, not answering her, and she grabs my hand, sighing.

"You know, I once had someone I loved, it was hard, he was everything to me…and then he died, just like that and I never saw him again." I see a tear fall from her face and land on her lap. She smiles towards me and kisses my forehead, as if she were mothering me.

"What I'm trying to say, is that…well…things may seem dark, but the sun will always shine." She stands up and walks to the door, her hand caressing the walnut-wood and her head twisted, looking back at me.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." I nod, as if I am humoring her and turn over, sighing and looking back at my window. I am still, tired, as though the people around me find me to be a joke.

They still believe Monaco is my lover, which I merely brush off. I've tried to get in touch with Alfred, but he wants nothing to do with me, which is like a stab in my heart. I thought we had something that would be eternal.

I feel a few tears leak from my eyes as I think about Alfred. I hear another knock on the door, my heart drops, hoping they go away.

I'm no longer in the mood to entertain anyone anymore. I hear the door open, and I roll over, expecting to open my mouth and tell them to go away, but my voice has other obligations and leaves me when I need it most. I see the doctor my brother had called for and I sit up and stare at him, he closes the door behind him, hoping to keep his patient confidentiality.

"I've heard you're sick." He says to me and I only nod, acknowledging him. "Alright then, let's cut through the basics. When were you last sick and when was your last menstrual cycle?" He asks and I draw a blank.

"Besides this round of a flu or whatever, I think it's been a few years since I'd last gotten this sick…" The older male merely nods and writes in short hand the information I've told him.

He pauses, "When was your last course, you never answered." He licks his parted lips and steps close to me, putting his hands around my neck and feeling my glands to see if it's a viral or bacterial infection. I look down to my hands, trying to think of my last course. I'd been extremely saddened so the past few months are honestly a blank.

"Let me ask this way…" He grabs the wooden chair next to me and nibbles his lip. "when was the last time you had sex…?" My face turns absolutely red and I search for words that never seem to come. I nibble my index finger, hoping he'd drop the question, but his hands go to my ankles. I feel him squeeze them tightly, first the right then the left. He makes a note before he looks at me.

"Are you going to answer or proclaim you're a virgin like Mother Mary?" He snickers to himself as his hands grab and access my sides, seeing if it's merely a cold or not. I only glare at him, refusing to answer him at this point. He only chuckles and takes a seat back by my bedside, his assessment over for the time being.

"I swear, between being called for some infected scratches and for your nonsense…I sure do waste my time." He mutters and I turn to him.

"Someone called you for infected scratches?" I cock my head, wondering why someone would call about such a stupid thing. The doctor nods, as he writes something on his note book.

"Poor guy, he lied about how he got them, said he'd been fighting a massive monster and got hurt." The doctor shakes his head, bursts out laughing.

"only when I examined him he had the biggest hickeys all over his chest!" The doctor only smiles at me as he grabs my hands.

"My dear, if you truly don't wish to answer because you fear your brother will know, relax. I maintain confidentiality." He winks and I wrinkle my nose.

"But your patient and his hickeys…" He leans in and bops my nose.

"I never said his name." He clarifies and stands up. "I will tell you this, if you're positive you've been safe with your partner, whomever he is, and it's been longer than six weeks then you're pregnant, if you're not active with anyone, well it's just a cold and you're going to need a few days to recover. Whichever you decide to tell your brother, I'll go with it." He smiles over his shoulder at me and I can feel he truly is honest.

"It's been a month since I slept with the father…but I've felt sick for nearly two months, maybe longer." I sigh, looking towards the window. "Please, say nothing. The father and I aren't talking anymore. He hates me and never wants to see me again…despite the years we've been together." The doctor frowns and begins walking towards me, taking a seat on my bedside he turns my chin to meet his.

"Natalia, my dear…you're going to hear stories about how people have loved and lost, but do you truly think that this person, whomever he may be, truly wants nothing to do with you? If you had a fight, so what? I've had many fights with my wife, fights that have had us screaming at each other until dawn, but you know what…I still love her. She's been with me for almost 30 years, and I wouldn't change a thing. Being young; you make mistakes, you learn from them." He pats my head before getting up and walking to the door.

"I suppose it's safe to say you're pregnant. Please take care of yourself. You're growing another powerful nation, mind you. I'll order prescriptions and have them delivered. Please eat something and rest. It's vital." He opens the door.

"I'll be marking it as stomach flu, so no worries." I nod in appreciation and he leaves. I slip down into my bed, rubbing my stomach and sighing.

"Do I tell Alfred? Do I not tell Alfred? Do I keep it to myself…or do I tell someone?" I nibble my lip and sigh. I sit up in bed and look out the window, which overlooks the garden. I get up and slowly shuffle to the window seat, sitting down and enjoying the light, fragrant breeze that rolls in.

"Oh Ivan-!" I hear a woman laugh and look in that direction. I see Ivan and a woman, someone I saw at the wedding, strolling hand-in-hand with my brother. He leans into her, whispering what I assume to be sweet-nothings as his hands cling to her waist and small of her back.

"You're watching too, huh?" Ana walks in and slumps next to me. "I wish that stupid Ambassador would leave my husband alone." I hear her sigh as she rubs my back. "What did the doctor say?" She asks, patting me softly. I look at her soft face, she's always genuinely cared about me, no matter how I felt towards her.

I fake a smile and say how he found a slight bug and how some sleep with cure it in no time. She lets out a smile and caresses my cheek. "Good, I'm glad. I'd hate for something to happen to my baby sister." She laughs, then directs her attention towards Ivan.

"You know, I've only been married for a month, most women fall more in love with their husbands in that time frame. I've only come to despise mine." I hear her sigh and turn around, her butt plopping down next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I look at her, astounded at what she just told me.

"What?" Is the only thing I can manage to form. She nods and looks at me, into my deep indigo eyes.

"You heard me…I don't love him. I don't know if I ever did." She sighs and grabs my hand. "Natalia, I'll give you words I wish I had followed…don't give a damn about who your family likes and dislikes. If you love them, go after them!" I laugh and nod, I have to admit I like seeing this side to my new sister-in-law and agree with her.

"If you love Alfred, or any other gentleman…go after them." She smiles and taps my shoulder. I look at her, my eyes as wide as they could be. Her brunette hair hiding one of her eyes as she looks into my soul.

"What did you say?!" She stands up and laughs. "Alfred F. Jones, you know the man whom has been coming and going for the past few years…The man I watched as he scrambled to put on his shirt and button his pants as he left your rooms almost a month ago…" I cover my mouth and shake my head.

"Oh god, no, no, no…T-This can't be, this can't happen. It's not like that, I swear…I've never been alone with him in my life!" Ana sees me freaking out and grabs me, pulling me into her grasp.

"Natalia, dear, calm down. There is nothing to fear. Merely relax, I've told no one. I only brought it up because…I wanted you to confide in me. I love you as though you were my own sister…I want us to be close." She whispers into my ear and rubs my back. "Just relax and breathe, please." I hesitantly nod and we sit down in bed, I'm curled into her and she strokes my blonde locks.

"So, tell me, my dear sister, why did you pick him…of all people? I mean you could of picked someone less…flamboyant, like Lithuania or maybe even Japan, why the hero, as he proclaims himself to be?" I turn on my back and look at the ceiling, frowning as I recall why I love him.

"He's passionate, he actually can be courageous, and I know that if something happened to me…he'd be there in a heartbeat…or I thought." I turn on my side.

"But Monaco drew a wedge between us." I hear Ana start laughing and I turn over to look at her. "So she went after Mr. America too? Will that girl never learn? I tore her a new one for trying to sleep with Ivan…on our wedding night! Like honestly, I have to wonder if she just wanted to take my place on the alter!?" She sighs softly and rubs her stomach, sighing softly.

"I wanna say Ivan's an idiot, but I think he's a manipulative psychopath." I sigh and look down, shaking my head.

"I actually have to agree, he had agreed to marry me before he saw you." I turn on my side and she looks mortified.

"No, oh no!" She bolts up and grabs my hands, freaking out she pulls me into a tight hug. "If I had known, I would have kept walking and told him to get lost! Jeez, what kind of bastard does that? He makes me so-" There is a knock at the door and I call whoever is there to come in. I see Ivan and he casually strolls in.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see the most important women in my life come together as a family should. Ana, we have a meeting to discuss foreign policy with, so get out of bed. You'll look unkempt and I don't need that in front of the others." Ana shuffles next to him and stands up, brushing away any wrinkles in her dress before Ivan takes her warm hand and begins to lead her out of the room.

"Oh, Natalia, you come too." He smiles as he leads Ana out of the room, closing it behind him to allow me some privacy in getting ready. I sigh and shuffle, slipping out of the robe and allowing it to drop to the floor. I look at the mirror noticing that I look fuller than I typically do. I quirk my nose and notice my stomach's more round as well.

"Looks like I might need a bigger dress…or something less tight." I go over to the closet, grabbing the small glass doorknob and stare at a few dresses, my eye is drawn to a purple and black gown that reaches the floor, which will cover my swollen ankles. I smile and slip it over my head, pushing my arms through the holes I shake and shimmy until the dress hugs the curves of my body. I look at myself and I laugh, noticing I finally have the bust to fill out the dress. I grab a coat, just in case it's cold in the meeting room and rush to meet up with my brother and Ana, hoping that this meeting dissolves the issues between my brother and America.

I walk into the meeting room, my hair pulled back into an intricate braid, neat and clean as it sways along my back. I look around and smile at my family and even some close "friends" of my brother. I see Lithuania and Estonia, they come marching over. Lithuania can't seem to take his eyes off me as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"You're so beautiful, Belarus." He whispers as he considers my eyes and the emotion they express. His words, though kind as they are meant terrify me.

I kindly smile and give a nod before Estonia leans in and kisses my cheek.

"The stars would kill you if they knew how much you shine." He whispers into my ear, making us seem more intimate than we are, which causes Lithuania to get jealous in front of me. If I'd not already had my heart stolen and my head full I'd think they'd both be wonderful company.

"You're going to scare her." He huffs and I look towards the floor.

"You're both very kind, now…if you'd excuse me." I mutter tenderly, my stomach already churning in knots as I slip across the room, sliding into my position next to Anastasia. She leans into my ear before grabbing my hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"You're certainly on everyone's mind." She whispers, feeling happy for me

"I'm most certainly not on Alfred's…" I mutter, cynically. She frowns, yet keeping a tight grip on my cold, pale hand. Ivan steps away from us, walking into the center of the room, becoming the vocal point.

"My friends, my family…" He looks towards me and Ana and we both smile towards him, since we do love him. "I've come here because we must assert ourselves as the best group of nations in the world. America thinks he can push us around and rule the world, well I have a newsflash for everyone…he can't! He is weak, but we are strong!" He turns around, half the room staying quiet and the other cheering at Ivan's words.

"We must come together, we must sacrifice at times, we must move forward in exposing our greatness!" He shouts, lifting his arms, expressing that it's right to express how right he is. "And to bring us all together-I have an idea!" He extends a hand out to me, waving me by his side.

'What could he be thinking now?' I think, placing one foot in front of the other as I take in a deep breath and stand in my place next to him. All eyes are on me as they wait for Ivan to express his idea.

"The nation who expresses how he would make this our world, by any means necessary, will be her husband!" I can see Estonia and Lithuania lift their chins to this idea and cheer with my family. I look back to Ana, a look of pure fear expressed across my features.

"What?!" I ask, looking in Ivan's purple eyes, but only being looked at with a mischievous smirk.

"My dear Natalia, you're finally going to be of use to me." He smirks, his eyes hoovering over my features.

"Your future husband…is going to help me kill America!" He bursts out laughing and I yank my hand away, falling back towards Ana's side.

"He's gone mad!" I shout to Ana and we pace towards the door, hoping to escape this hellish meeting.

"We will consult one week from today; the best idea will be married to Belarus once we manage to overthrow those damn American bastards!" Everyone is cheering and I feel Ana push me out into the hallway. I cling onto her hand and she yanks me towards my room, locking the door once we both enter.

"Natalia, we need to think of something…perhaps a plan." She looks in my indigo eyes before grabbing my phone, searching for a way to save me.

*America's POV*

The bedroom shines bright in the early April air, it's wet and cool out, which cools the muggy room.

"I wish I'd never left that bedroom, that I had stayed and trusted her to keep her word to me, but I didn't…and she didn't keep the trust we held dear." I frown as I roll over, the thin sheet clinging to my lower back as I stretch out in my large bed.

"Would she be with me now, if we had talked that night? Would she be here next to me, exposed to my harshness, my love, and my honesty?" I shake my head, knowing that living in the past never truly helps anyone. It still breaks my heart when I think about her chasing after me in the little yellow Corvette as I hauled ass out of the estate.

"As much as she hurts me, I hope she's safe now." I whisper, as I turn over in bed, rolling my hand down my bare chest. I hear my phone ringing and turn to look at it, the bright screen lighting up to reveal it's not who my heart yearns for, but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I grumble and speak through a rough, scratchy voice.

"Good morning, brother." The other voice sighs as he can tell I've just woken up.

"Please tell me you're just awoke because you were up last night because you were looking at battle plans, formations and other things that will help you in your war with Russia and not lazing about because some woman didn't call you back…" I can hear him click his tongue as I try to find an excuse for sleeping in.

"I—It's not just some woman…" I mutter and I hear silence through the phone.

"Arthur…I still miss her. Things didn't go well at Ivan's wedding." I slump down in my bed and Arthur contemplates what he's going to say.

"Alfred, you don't have to tell me. Monaco said she never wants to see you again, and…she expressed that if she saw Ms. Belarus…that she'd stab her in the neck." My eyes go wide as I process what I've heard. "WHAT?!" I scream into the phone, "where does she get off on hurting Nat? After all she was feeling up MY GIRLFRIEND that night! Jesus-Fucking-Christ!" I get out of bed and stumble to the kitchen, on my way to grab an icy, cold beer.

"Women are fucking crazy…" I mumble as I open the fridge, only hearing Arthur laugh in the receiver of the phone.

"Alfred, you realize that you went after the queen of the crazies, right? Like you cannot look at Ms. Belarus and think she is the picture of a sane woman. She just screams 'I'll kill you by torturous means'." I can tell Arthur likes bashing the one woman I've had feelings for.

"Thanks, Arthur, you're real reassuring. Thanks for never letting me marry someone that crazy." I don't think he can tell I'm joking before he shifts our conversations to meeting up and discussing the solution to Ivan's craziness.

"I've heard he's using Ms. Belarus in his plans, but due to her stress level, she hasn't been feeling well. She's only attended one meeting and intelligence has stated that he plans to auction her off to the man who can think of a way to kill you in the most inhumane way possible." I take a seat and sip my beer, I grumble at the thought of Ivan using Natalia, but it truly boils my blood to hear that he wants to treat her as livestock, but I know that we are viewed as enemies and must act like it.

"It's honestly whatever, I can tell that she never loved me and that she faked everything we'd been through."

"Alfred, I need to ask you something very important…are you ready?" I nod, awaiting what he's going to ask me. "If the time comes and we need to…dispose of some Russian scum, will you allow it? Please note, this include Natalia too. If you need time to process let me know, we'll think of something." I drop the phone on the couch, speechless on what I just heard Arthur say.

"Natalia's off limits." I whisper into my hands, hoping the Englishman on the other side of the phone heard and hang up on him.

"Natalia, if something were to happen to you…" I trail on, feeling ill at having her not by my side. I shake my head, slumping into the couch.

"Arthur is ready to kill anyone of them if they step out of line, I've involved foreign diplomacy and can't even promise anything to anyone." I mumble, trying to find a path that allows me to secure Natalia's safety and put that damn Russian prick in his place. I walk around the house, going into the armory and grabbing a colt .45, I try to ease my mind as I take part in some target practice.


	6. Chapter 6

**America's POV:**

The spring weather causes me to feel both warm and cold at the same time, I've never truly liked the season myself. I remember a time when Natalia had come to visit Washington D.C and wanted to view the cherry blossoms.

The week outlook was amazing; sunny and fifty-five. The wind had been calm up until we stepped out onto the street and it send a chill right up her spine, forcing her knees to go out and fall against me. Of course, being the hero I grabbed her and kissed her cheek, which she smacked me for.

She started rambling about how'd she smack General Winter back into submission and I couldn't help but laugh as we walked through the streets, only to come home to the house being covered in snow. She turned to me and started laughing, only until I threw a snowball at her. I sigh as I get up, I'd forgotten one of our sweeter memories.

I look out the window and notice my older brother, Arthur, is standing on the stoop of my porch. I stand up and stretch the tired and aching muscles in my arms and legs before shuffling over to the door and unlocking it. I grab the small brass knob and let him in, and he pushes past me.

I can tell he's had a trying week and nibble my lower lip, wondering how formations and battle plans are going and what our next step will be, whether we force our way into Russia or if we invade a neighbor and slowly trek through, getting to know the territory and knowing exactly where Ivan's weaknesses are. I see Arthur go straight to my kitchen and grabbing my tea kettle, popping off the top and filling it with water.

"Do you have any tea leaves?" He asks before shuffling through my cabinets. I give him a blank stare, having to question myself if I have any.

"I have coffee grounds…" I mumble and he scoffs, shaking his head.

"Damn Americans…" He whispers and grabs a small package of Lady Grey tea leaves from his blazer pocket. "It's tea time." He tells me and I can't help but laugh.

"I'll have coffee." I joke, knowing he'll start rambling about how uncultured my country is all because I drink coffee and not tea. I walk next to him and shake my head.

"Fire it up, brother." I turn on the burner for the tea kettle and open the window, the spring air coolly blows in and gives life to my musty home.

"There's been talk, you're depressed. Not going out like you used to." Arthur places his hand on my shoulder and I sigh.

"I'm fine, I just don't have a reason to go out. Besides, it's not like you're out and about either." I retort, only to get shut down in an instant. Arthur squeezes my shoulder and we have a brotherly moment.

"You know, there are rumors that you have a broken heart and after all this time you're still having trouble." I pull his shoulder off and turn my back to him, trying to shake this depressing feeling that's overcome me off.

"That's a lie, I'm fine." I whisper, afraid my voice will break if I'm too loud. "I know how it felt when your mother died…you were the same way." I turn around and punch Arthur square in the jaw, my heart not wanting to travel down that road as well. I send him to the floor right as the water boils for the tea and I pull it off.

"Arthur, we pushed that to rest decades ago. Leave it there." I say coolly and he gets up, grabbing his sore jaw. I pour the tea and stare at him, feeling the desire to change the subject between us.

"What are the advancements?" I question, wondering where my troops are going and when.

"Well Ivan has his country on lock down, we'd never even get close to Moscow. The only options we have are to find a country near him that doesn't like him nor support him, and he's got almost all of those bastards up his ass that we'd quickly be decapitated upon entry of invading."

"So which countries absolutely hate him and will allow us in?"

"You're not going to like it…" He mumbles and I set down my glass before a glare comes over my features.

"No. I forbid it." I stand firm, if he's headed to where I think he is.

"It's our only option. We need to invade Belarus. She's the only one that'll be torn between her brother and you. You need to use her weaknesses against her!" He tries to persuade me, but it's going nowhere.

"It truly doesn't matter if you want to or not, the troops listen to me, their leader, and they'll do as I say. They're flying out next week, a date hasn't been set yet." I see Arthur feeling smug in using my own weaknesses against me and curl my hands into fists.

"Bastard." I whisper and walk off, going out to the garden and smelling the vibrant daffodils, hoping me not being there will be a clear message for him to leave.

 **England's POV:**  
I stare at the window as I watch Alfred kick the grass in the garden. "He's still go so much to learn." I whisper to myself as I sip my warm tea, feeling saddened that I am forced to watch my brother in this limbo state.

"He should be happy I'm not telling him the rumors I'm hearing from others about his 'beloved'. Sick as a dog, puking every night. Some think Ivan is poisoning her, others think her random trysts have landed her pregnant." I shake my head, trying to rid myself of her rumors, since they're all but true.

"Alfred still has problems with his mother, issues he needs to fix before he even worries about love and all that crap." I shake my head, hoping Alfred learns quickly that there's never a person you can fully trust. I place my cup in the sink once I have finished and seal up the loose tea leaves, placing them in the cabinet for the next time I'm over and walk out through the front door, hoping he'll join his troops instead of wallowing in self-misery.

 **Belarus' POV:**

I lie in bed, the blankets pulled up around my waist since my ankles are too swollen to walk this morning. Ana sits by my bedside in the old worn chair that creeks when she moves in it. She grabs my hand and gently squeezes it, reassuring me that she's still by my side even though it's been damn near an hour.

I've been spacing out, trying to think of how I avoid my brother's plan to marry me off to the suitor of his stupid revenge scheme.

"Natalia, I have an idea." I look over and give her a tired smile.

"Oh, it's not kill Ivan and reap the benefits, right?" I laugh humbly and she frowns, shaking her head.

"That type of talk will kill you." She warns and moves, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I want you to go home. We'll forge some reports of civilians uprising and that you must go home to deal with them. When you're home; shut down all travel and put your country on lockdown right away, do not hesitate." She warns and I follow her logic.

"What if Ivan tries to come to me? What if…they try to force me here to marry whomever Ivan picks?" Ana merely stays quiet before sighing gently.

"Natalia, you're radiant and strong. You need to rely on others that are outside of Russian politics. Reconnect with Alfred, connect with Mr. England, Mr. France, someone who'd be willing to help you and forge a friendship. This is part of ruling a country, you must make connects even if you don't want to. You've been controlled for far too long, it's time for you to be great on your own merits." She hugs me tightly and I smile, she's my rock and I am so happy I've come to know this woman.

"Ana, I have to say that…even though my sister and I were never close…I love you as though you're my sister, not just my sister-in-law." She has the widest smile on her face as she helps me up.

"We'll get you packed, I don't want you here longer than you need to be, you're in too much danger. Especially with that child in you." She pats my stomach and we both nod.

"You're right, I need to go home quickly, I'll be showing shortly and…that could ruin any plans Ivan has set me up for." I stand up, with some help from her and grab my suitcase, throwing it on my bed next to Ana.

I open my drawers and grab a handful of shirts, tossing them into the suitcase behind me. I do this blindly until the drawer is empty. I turn behind me and see Ana's left the room, I stop in my steps and frown as I realize she's probably the only reason as to why I liked being here for the past three months.

I stroll over to my closet, and decide to leave half of the dresses, since they're all either formal wear or won't fit six months from now. I sigh as I see a small box on the floor, obscured by a violet scarf. I hold a quizzical glance as I reach for it and bring the box into my grasp. I pop it open and smile widely, the box holds several memories, some good and some bad.

I feel a sense of warmth as I dig through and admire things from my childhood. There is a small beaded hairclip that my brother gave me when I was young, it was a birthday gift and he'd been so wonderful and nice to me, but the niceness didn't last through the rest of our time together. I push it aside and start wildly smiling when I read a letter from Alfred, a week after our first meeting.

I'd kept it secret from anyone, fearful that my engagement would fall through if it were found. I sit on my bed and open the letter, thinking what life would have been like if I'd had pursued Alfred more seriously in my youth. I go through the details, noting that he writes as though he's speaking to me, which makes my heart feel a dull ache as I read, I missed him and his words were still able to make my heart race. I remember that after I read his letter that I had called him and had scheduled our unofficial first date.

He was so unlike himself, although now that I recall, I feel he took a few points from Arthur...hoping to impress me and gain a second outing. I hold the letter close to my heart for a moment before slipping it into my suitcase, realizing that I could part from the stuff that had memories of my brother, but I wasn't ready to part from Alfred.

I notice that my suitcase is filled to the brim and pull the top over before sitting on it, hoping to close it by squishing it with my butt. I squirm and wiggle, but after about three minutes I finally manage to get the thing zipped. I place my box of mementos back in my closet for safe-keeping, if I ever come back and take in a full, deep breath.

I watch the trees sway as the wind forces them every which way, it's relaxing to notice how flexible the trees are and notice that humans are the same way. We may bend, but we truly never break. I feel as though I am ready to start my new life, with my child in a place where I can protect them from practically anything.

 **Anastasia's POV:**

I watch Natalia for a few moments as she begins to pack her bags, hoping that she'll be alright with the light packing she needs to do before she can go start on her way home. I can't help but smile as I watch her fling thing after thing towards me and the suitcase to my right. She seems happy, as though a weight has been lifted and once I see her doing her tasks without waver I stand; slipping from the room quietly so I can falsify the riots her civilians are taking part of.

I get a phone call, it's from my darling husband and I instantly tap the ignore button, thinking about how I'll make up some excuse when I get a second to breathe.

I walk down to my basement, where our mail comes in and find the yellow package I'd had delivered from a friend in Minsk. I open it and see a newspaper from the local printing press in Belarus. The work is wonderful, and it should be since this needs to look as real as possible so I can fool my husband. I grab the rest of our mail, and rush upstairs, hoping Ivan is in the planning room with his generals so I can discuss this new detail with him.

My heels clink against the stone steps, letting any servant know of my coming. I rush across the main gallery, going up the second set of stairs, this time marble, and finally landing on the floor I need to be on. I go to the left and swing open the second door on the right. Ivan is there with a diplomat from another country.

I smile and curtsey to the diplomat as I take my husband's arm. "Ivan, I must speak with you in private. I have urgent news." Ivan gives me a cold glare, which must mean I am not to interrupt, but I need him now for my plan to work.

I smile passionately before announcing to the room filled with people that our beloved Natalia has gone home to deal with her wonderful civilians that need her in their time of need. Ivan grabs my wrist firmly, and yanks me out into the hall, as I hear his guests, generals and diplomats all speaking and whispering among themselves.

"What do you mean she's left here?! I need her here!" He squeezes my wrist so firmly I'm afraid it'll break and I yank it away with a forcefulness.

"She saw her morning paper, she thinks someone tried to keep her people's needs away from her. My best guess for now is to let her go. Let her go home for whatever time she may need, then when she sees that Belarus is fine she will come back to us, I promise you, my love. She's a child, still. She'll be back by your side in no time." I kiss his cheek, hoping my words of wisdom have calmed him down. He begins nodding and shaping ideas in his mind.

"Yes, we can work with this…my dear, I need you to explain this to everyone in there so they don't think she's unstable and not fit to marry." I can see Ivan is panicked, but I nod and go into the room to work my magic on his men.

My eyes roam the room and I see all eyes upon me when I enter the center. I give them my warm smile as I address them. "My guests, my family, my friends, I would like to inform you that my caring and loving sister-in-law has retired home to help her civilians. They seem to have become scared after hearing of her brief illness and want to ensure she is safe and sound. She is touring her country, enforcing that her love for her people and her support for Russia are clear as ice. We expect her home shortly, but send our prayers that she is safe on her travels." Everyone in the room smiles and cheers, saying their prayers for my dear sister and I look back to Ivan before he grabs my arm and kisses my cheek, ensuring that he whispers a threatening message into my ear before we forget all is well again.

"Next time you should bear your ear and listen to me, love." I can't help but smile back at him before I see someone come up to Ivan and me, an odd blonde-haired man that I briefly met when I had married Ivan. I forget his name, but I feel as though it's on the tip of my tongue.

"Yes, Eduard?" Ivan asks as he stares at the man, I get the feeling he's scared to speak to my husband, or lacks the confidence to do so.

"I have an idea on how we can kill America, destroying him once and for all." Ivan's eyebrow quirks up and I feel my stomach churn in the process.

"Do speak." He whispers and Eduard seems to smirk as he looks at me.

"Well, we find out his weakness. Once we find his weakness, we use it against him. We don't kill him right away, we emotionally torture him, then, once we do that we utilize the weakness and destroy it in front of him, if possible. If he adores a certain woman, then we kill her in the worst way possible…while he watches. I don't recall him having any children so we can't use them against him, but once I do some more in-depth research I'll have more information for you." I can see Ivan's eyes glisten with excitement as he looks at the blonde in front of me.

"We'll talk more once we gather more details and form a more solid plan, however, I am pleased with this suggestion. I believe I should offer you Natalia's hand." I hear him shout and my heart sinks, hoping that this plan will never happen because I have no idea how I could protect my sister from such crazed mental lunatics. I keep calm in their presence, folding my hands and scratching at my palms. Ivan clears his throat before calling everyone to bring him their attention.

"My guests, I am proud to announce that Mr. Estonia, Eduard, will be marrying my darling Natalia when she comes home from her touring." I hear rounds of applause and force a smile to my lips.

"No one should be celebrating this, he's treating Natalia like livestock; sold to the highest bidder." I mumble as I take a few steps back, slipping from the meeting room and head for my own rooms, hoping that I'll be able to think in advance so I can keep on top of the latest actions and whispers. I shake my head, rolling fingers through my short auburn hair . "Ivan, If America doesn't kill you, I will." I whisper, nibbling my lower lip before slipping into my chambers and locking the door.

 **America POV:**

It's a sunny morning as I step on the Air Force base that Arthur and my men plan on flying out of. Planes fly low overhead, breaking the noise barrier and causing an awful and loud hum. I scrunch my nose as I look for my brother. Like usual, he's given me the bare minimum on where he is. I grumble as I feel the morning sun burn the back of my neck and the air chill the exposed skin on my arms, I shake out my bomber jacket and quickly slip it on, hoping it'll break some of the wind that blows against my pale skin.

"Spring is such a bitch..." I whisper as I feel like I'm fucked at both ends. I'm still highly opposed to this plan my brother has thought up, I don't like the thought of involving Natalia, yet he has no problems laying a hand on her if she gets in the way. It makes my stomach churn, how someone can think of killing a person in an instant and having no remorse.

I slurp down a coke, knowing it'll be my last one for a little while, since I know Nat doesn't have soda or soft drinks in her homelands. I thought about stowing a few packs on the plane, but the idea of getting a little healthier sounded more appealing this time.

I continue walking on the base, looking for Arthur and my men, but instead, get greeted by every Tom, Dick, and Harry that walks by. I salute back, but quicken my pace so I don't miss them departing. I go to the last hangar in the far back of the base and notice both English and American soldiers leaning against the metal side of the building, catching a quick smoke before take-off.

I stroll inside, footsteps echoing throughout the large building and see Arthur chatting with some Generals about the future battle plans. I walk up to them, say my hellos and stare at Arthur, we've not truly talked much since he visited my house last week to discuss our invasion on Natalia's lands.

"I'm not going because I want to, I'm going because I need to." I mumble, forcing my way into the craft and hear Arthur sigh under his breath.

"Do you ever think that you're going because you don't want to lose the last person you consider family?" Arthur blurts out and I turn on my heel, a cold glare crossing my once soft features.

"I still consider you my brother, so explain that." I reply, looking deep into his green eyes.

"Alfred, look…" He shakes his head and I can tell he feel uneasy about this topic, since we've not felt like family in a long while. "I know you lost your mother because of a war, but this feeling is why we fight. We fight to protect the ones we love so we don't feel the loss and regret of not doing our best. It wasn't my intention going in to involve Ms. Belarus, and I can't promise that she won't get hurt, but if we go on and we fight, we might be able to help her in the long run. We can end Ivan's reign and she can be free to do whatever the hell she desires. We can do this, but we need everyone involved to turn around and help us, not punish us. You know, All I am asking is that you rely and trust us. We can have everything in our favor, you just need to let us in." I feel him grab my shoulder and I firmly shake it off.

"Anything happens to Nat, I'll never forgive you Arthur. That's a promise." I dock the plane, sitting in the back where no one else is. I open my wallet, staring at the picture I have of Natalia. Her smile, so beautiful that it's the light of my tunnel. I sigh as I slip it back. My hands fold together and I have a moment of silence, praying that nothing happens to Natalia before I can get to her.

"Natalia, I will protect you." I softly whisper as I open my eyes and feel the plane roll out of the hangar and down a tarmac, lifting into the air.

 **(Soooo Author note: I do wanna say that I would like to have other view points in the story, later on, most likely with Estonia who seems to be our next star player.**

 **I wanna thank you guys for reading this and giving me some feedback. It's really nice to hear where you're doing well and where you need to work on to become a better writer. I know one of my issues is pacing, I'm a person who wants to get to the end of the story because the ending is just so powerful, but I often leave a lot of the filler out, so I'm trying to work on that and I hope I'm doing a decent job. If you guys have anymore feedback for me I'd love to hear it. I hope that y'all finish this story to the end and I'm so glad you decided to read this far. Have a nice night,**

 **Emo** )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Belarus' POV:**

The snow gently packs around the walkway of my home. Small stepping stones are covered in a brown mush as my boots slosh with every step. I look at the cottage, it felt bigger when I was younger, running through the halls as if it were a large manor. I feel a crisp breeze and I am quickly reminded that winter still has some bite in my home country.

"This weather isn't as forgiving as Alfred's." I remind myself as I fish through my pockets for the single silver key that bids entry to my home. I manage to find it in the hidden pocket of my jacket and place the key into the lock. It takes a little jiggling to pop it open, but I blame it on the age and lack of use as I stroll inside the home.

It's dusty and feels like it's been vacant since the day it was built. Spider webs hang on the furniture of the den, if I were younger the mere image would have terrified me. I slowly enter the house, locking the door behind me, hoping that while I'm out here on my own no one dares to trespass. I roll my ankle in a clockwise fashion, the cold metal of a 9mm Glock reminding me that I am safe in my own home. I take a breath before carrying on, remembering that this is home, not foreign territory.

I walk into the den, looking at the quaint sitting area and the pictures of my family. I see photos of Ivan and myself playing as though we were innocent. I can't help but frown when I remember those days are long behind me. I see a picture of my parents, my father's silky blond hair and my mother's soft curls caressing her face.

They seem happy, happier than I have ever been when I was with someone. I nibble my lower lip, not wanting to be reminded of memory lane. I flip the photographs down, hoping their gazes will not intrude into my memory. I see a set of old worn stairs that lead up towards the second level, three bedrooms and a bathroom and a backroom that leads to an attic that no one truly used.

The steps creek under my weight as I slowly go up, I blame it on the age of the house and push any terrible thoughts or ideas to the back of my mind, slowly praying that they don't give out under my weight. I walk towards the first bedroom, slightly smaller than the average, but it will suffice wonderfully once my child is born and will require their own space.

I turn on my heel and head towards the other bedroom, which was a nice size compared to the other one. I turn on the lap on the bookcase and my gaze is brought to the window and the view before it. It's beautiful, a soft wooded area with only the twittering and tweeting of birds to disturb your peace. I smile softly, knowing this paradise would never have been known to me in Ivan's home. If I had stayed America probably would have invaded Ivan's country, causing endless gunshots and cannon fire. I sigh at the unfortunate mess they've managed to land us in.

"I bet you could bring us all together." I whisper to the human growing inside of me, kicking and punching me with every turn and twist he makes inside of me. I sit on the bed, musty covers smelling up the room. I sigh and lie back, resting my severely swollen ankles. I can't believe I'm this tired and nearly five months along. I question myself on what I'm going to do with the other four months as my fingers tap at the curve of my stomach.

I notice that I'm smaller than most women, I blame my Belarusian build, but I truly think it's the stress of everything that's happening around me. I worry about Ivan, Alfred, and myself; wondering what will happen if things persist as they are.

I roll over and close my eyes, listening to the chirping and humming of the birds outside of the window, smiling as I'd forgotten this peace. I yawn and close my eyes, succumbing to a short nap, hoping to replenish the energy this child has stolen from me.

It's dark when I wake, the crickets chirp in the moonlight and I yawn as I sit up. My arms stretched wide and my muscles tight as I adjust to living once more. I stand up off the bed, admiring the rest of the room with a positive attitude.

I walk over to the wooden dresser under the windowsill and notice a picture in a plain black frame. I pick it up, smiling softly as I notice how old it is. It's from my younger days when I was less careful and wandered dangerously in love. I stroke the photograph of my old, ill-advised love. The memory is bittersweet as I recall it from my memory. It was winter and Ivan had just gotten back from a battle with England, he was injured when he walked into the house. He grabbed me from behind and wrapped me up in his arms. Blood dripped everywhere and stained whatever it touched. I gasped when I turned around, but he quickly sealed my lips with his own. They were dry and chapped, but I didn't refuse his touch.

"You're going to be mine." He whispered roughly in my ear, I thought he meant in a more sexual fashion as he pulled back from me, but I noticed his hand rummaged through his pocket. My heart skipped and raced as I noticed what he was putting on my finger.

"You're mine, you're never going to be touched by anyone else, understand?" I nodded with enthusiasm as I celebrated my engagement to the most powerful country this world has ever seen. I come back to my reality, frowning at the picture. I hold it by the corners before I quickly tear it in half and send both pieces into the garbage can beneath me.

I make my way out of the room, coming to the stairs. I hold onto the walnut railing and walk out, grabbing it firmly and hoping I don't fall as I cascade down. I walk through the den and pick up my luggage, it's heavier than I remember, but I recall that it needs to go up anyway and struggle with it up the stairs.

I stumble at the top stair, throwing into the room and slamming myself against the wall. I groan in pain as I catch my breath, kicking the case over to the bed after a few moments. I pick it up and hurl it on the bed and carefully unzip it. I'm shocked when I see the zipper burst and shoot my clothing everywhere. I look at the mountain of clothing and only shake my head as I throw my hands up, feeling defeated by the struggle of a mere suitcase.

I dig through the clothes pile and find the manila folder that was sealed and stamped with a confidential information seal. I tear the folder open and brief the information. I read all the reports on Ivan's moves and theories about Alfred, hoping to keep him out of my country. I toss the information onto the table by my bedside and pace around the room, thinking of my next move, trying to quickly think up a plan that will keep me five steps ahead.

I grab my phone and dial my boss, whom still had roots with Ivan. I tell him quickly to shut down all borders into my country. He protests my thoughts, but I stand my ground and demand it to be done, he quivers as he confirms. I smile as he conforms to my thinking, and I believe I've found why Ivan likes power as much as he does.

I push my clothing into the corner, finding myself cursing Alfred's name as I pull my legs up towards my chest, hoping it'll help with the pain and uncomfortable situation. I think up how I've ended up here, alone and hell-bent on raising the child that Alfred and I never truly desired. I feel saddened, when I recall that I never wanted children, but I rub my stomach and feel like kicks and punches.

"Despite everything we need to go through…I'll always love you." I whisper as I lightly thump back. I cradle my stomach and end up falling asleep after relaxing in a peaceful position. I dream about my future, my freedom, and my child.

 **America's POV:**

It windy and dark, possibly midnight, by the time we cross over the Belarusian borders. I look over to Arthur, who's sleeping peacefully.

"Yo, we just crossed over!" I shout and some of the men pelt me with random shoes, belts and clothing. I cheer and they only grimace as I dodge their objects.

"Let us sleep before we go to war with the Russian bastards!" They all shout back and I sit in my cot, mumbling and cursing under my breath. I look out of the window and look at the greenery under us.

"She's here." I whisper to myself. "I'll see her and…" I cut my words, only smiling towards the cold floor of the plane. I recall being told that we'll be setting up camp her cottage outside of Minsk, her wonderful capital.

I feel the plane descend from the air and I go back to wake the men, who are less than thrilled that their sleep is over. They quickly jump into their formation and await orders from Arthur and myself. I quickly throw on my bomber jacket and hear Arthur shout objectives and what each of them need to do once we're on the ground.

Suddenly, we hear a high pitch red alarm and the men look panicked. I look to Arthur and mumble under my breath before a quick jerk from the plane pulls my footing and forces me to the ground.

The plane skids along the greenery I observed from the window and throws us all around. I hear cargo slide and fall from their positions and manage to pull myself along the wall of the plane, avoiding being crushed by anything.

The plane comes to a rough stop and I step out with Arthur and our men; dirt and grass cover the bottom of the plane and I see the torn-up ground that seems to go on for miles. Arthur orders half of the men to unload cargo and the other half begins collecting firewood so we don't freeze in this icy hellhole. Arthur comes up next to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"I can see why Natalia is such a cold bitch." I turn around and slug him in the jaw, bringing him to the ground.

"Brother, do not insult her." I warn harshly before helping the men with the cargo, leaving Arthur to wallow in his pain.

"Damn brute." He whispers to himself as he sits on the ground, cursing under his breath.

Once the cargo is unloaded and the firewood is gathered the men set up camp, I see Arthur sitting by the fire he'd made. I take a seat next to him and he only manages to glare at me.

"You know, you shouldn't insult her, I mean, come on…she's the only person I've brought home, have some respect bro-ha." I start laughing to myself, thinking about how I've managed to land myself here.

"Despite everything we've been through, I regret leaving her that night. I wish I had stayed, I wish I would have…" I sigh and look to the ground, I hear Arthur sigh before putting a hand in the center of my back.

"Alfred, you know why we're here, right?" I look up and into Arthur's large green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to bring Nat home." Arthur can only shake his head as he gets up.

"We're here to kill Ivan so he doesn't kill you, keep your priorities straight, or your mistakes will slip you up and cause your downfall." He warns as he walks away, slipping into the tent he'd set up earlier.

I look up to the sky, it's cloudy, but if you look hard you can still see a few stars. I get up from the ground and decide to talk a walk, wondering what my priorities are, and if they put Arthur in danger while he's over here. I walk towards the woods, hoping I'll be alone and able to focus on my thoughts.

I sigh as the wind blows gently. I think of life where Ivan is dead, where Natalia is by my side and everything else under the moonlight.

"What do I want most?" I question with each footstep in the slush beneath me. I think about what winning this war will entail, what being with Natalia allows, and what my heart wants. I recall my mother in these moments, I barely knew her, but I like to think about her as though I did know her.

That she had a gentle soul and a loving heart. I recall a conversation I had with her before she left my life.

"Son, you are my world. You can never disappoint me, you can never make me wish you weren't my son." Her tanned hands roll through my dirty blonde locks and she kisses my forehead. "The only thing I want you to do with this life is be happy. Be proud of your roots and love freely. If you love someone I want you to never let go of them." I revel in those words, breathing deeply as I ponder on how to make those words true for me. I lean against a tree, my back to it and firmly crack my knuckles.

I take three deep breaths and notice the smell of burning wood, turning around I see a clearing. Before I can think clearly, I'm following the clearing, the smell of burning wood becoming clearer in my mind as I start running through the woods. I come to a field, a small home and instantly I'm reminded how I know this home.

Flashbacks of a happier person flood my mind as I think of the tender kisses that fill my mind, as though they force me towards the home. I see a dark silhouette in the upper bedroom and without thinking, I burst through the door, not scared of the consequences that may come from breaking into this home.

The lights are turned off downstairs and I rush up the stairs, my heart racing with adrenaline with every step I take. I get to the top of

the stairs and see Natalia. My eyes go wide as she looks back at me, a look of confusion and terror crosses her face as she processes what she's seeing. "Nat…" She bites her lower lip as I enter the room calmly.

"Alfred, what are you doing here?" She questions, a quiver in her tone as she pulls her robe to cover her more. She seems bigger than I last remember her, but I can't tell if it's the plushy robe or her arms crossing her stomach.

"Natalia, I came to see you." I approach her and I grab her, holding her tightly. She wriggles out of my grasp and grabs a blade from the nightstand.

"Alfred, do you know what kind of trouble you'll be in if you're captured by Ivan here?" She shakes her head, mumbling to herself as she thinks of different outcomes.

"He doesn't know I'm here. He won't know I'm here until it's too late." I grab her hand and she presses the blade towards my pinkie finger.

"You're so stupid! He has me under watch. He's watching everything I do and reporting it to whoever he deems fit. You need to leave before one of us ends up dying." I grimace as she presses the blade into my skin and draws blood from me, it stains the plush robe she's wearing and I pull her firmly into my grasp, hoping to ease her mind.

"He doesn't know I'm here. Arthur lead our invasion. Nat, relax. I'm here to protect-" I feel something thump against my arm and I look up at her. I'm speechless as I try to find an explanation to the thumps I've gotten on my arm, but they're all ridiculous ideals.

"I don't need protecting." She pulls away from me and grabs her robe and pulls it tighter. I throw my hands up, blood drying and staining my pale skin.

"Natalia, be straight with me for once in your damn life!" I shout at her and she turns her back to me, spewing back Belarusian slang that I only half-understand, "Natalia-" I call again when she turns around and stomps towards me.

"WHAT?!" She shouts and I jump at her tone. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to tell you it's your child? That I've managed to become pregnant with the largest free country in the world ergo I'm set for life?" She throws her hands on my chest and I grab her shoulders. "Do you want me to say how I never wanted children, yet…I've done everything in my power to save this one? Ensuring that this child doesn't get hurt or worse killed? I've left my home, I'm blowing off a marriage prospect because I know if I have this child and he finds out who the father is…I'll be a mother to a dead child." She sobs and I only hold her, she lightly punches my shoulders and I am lost at what my actions have brought me tonight.

"Natalia," I softly whisper, rubbing her back as I hold her. "I'll ensure your safety." She looks up at me, disgusted, she pulls back from me and regains her composure.

"I don't need a hero. I need a plan, a good plan mind you." She paces in the room, blonde hair swaying along her back as she does so. She finally pauses before looking over to me, her eyes softer, tender like they typically are when she's looking at me. She forces a smile as she approaches me.

"Alfred, I want you to go back to Arthur. You cannot be here. It does more harm than good." She reaches her hand out to me before she begins caressing my cheek. Her hands are cold as I feel them on my skin, she cups my cheeks before bringing me closer to her face and gently pressing her thin lips to my own. It doesn't take me long to realize that this isn't her usual kiss. This one is more tender and softer, not like her more passionate and rougher kisses. I also make a note that she doesn't allow me to deepen it, to allow me to move towards making her mine once again.

She pulls back quickly and I stand in front of her, terrified as I think about the next words from her mouth. As far as I can tell she's changed, she's no longer concerned with bouts of love. She's concerned as a mother, she's worried about the child she's growing and wants her child's safety to come first. I bite my lip as she grabs my hand and gently tugs me towards the door.

She leads me down the steps, each one making her more distant than the last. "Alfred," She whispers softly, my ears pick up and I look at the back of her neck. "When we met, you were arrogant. You were despicable. You were…strong, but a bully like France." She sighs softly as she steps off the last step and leads me through the den.

"When I got to know you, you were loveable, charming, concerned, but also scared." She turned around when we go to the door, tears filled her blue eyes and she shook her head, trying not to cry as she forced her words out of her parted lips. "But now, there is too much for us to work with. There is too much fear, resentment, distrust, hurt, and anguish. For us to both be happy I believe the best thing for us to do is part. I will protect you from Ivan, ensure he doesn't know that you're the father of my child and as such I will ensure your child is fine as I raise it. What you must do for me is never say a word about us, keep it a secret until you die. Our child, they must never know either. You must move on, you need to." She caresses my cheek, as I stand before her, lost and failing to understand why she would pull this type of bullshit with me. Her eyes are blank as I stare into them, I've seen her cry a hundred times, yet, I've never seen this blank, emotionless side to her, but after seeing this, there's no doubt that she is indeed Ivan's sister.

I can't help but push her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. "You will regret this, Natalia. You will wake up one day and be miserable. I won't be around for you to call." I see her bottom lip quiver with my brute nature and I finally see the emotion she was holding back.

"If you're going to be an emotionless bitch like Ivan, you need to practice." I grab the door and step out onto the stoop, slamming it before I leave, I feel empty as I walk off the stoop and step onto the medium-sized stepping stones that lead towards the woods.

When I get to the base line, I turn around and stare at the cottage. The lights are off and Natalia's gone to bed, I ball my hands into fists and glare at the house. I take a short, shallow breath before turning on my heel and walking into the woods.

As I walk through the woods, I recall old memories of her which only race through my mind, haunting me and forcing my stomach to churn as I walk on, heading back to the camp. It takes about fifteen minutes and when I approach the campsite I see Arthur joking with his men at the fire and he looks up at me.

He slaps his friend's shoulder gently, possibly mentioning he'll come back later if he has time and gets up, I guess he suspects I went to see her. That he knew who I would chose and what my motives were. I feel as though my heart has been torn into halves and before I can even tell him what happened he hugs me tightly. I hug him back just as tight as I seek comfort in my family.

"I'm sorry." He whispers into my ear and I nod. I only manage to shake my head, unable to even communicate with my voice what happened tonight.

We sit down on a thick, fallen tree and he looks up at the sky. "What did she say?" Arthur asks me, guessing if talking would make it better than bottling it up. "That we're too far gone, that I'm a dishonest person." I numbly whisper and Arthur starts laughing.

"Well she isn't exactly a saint, I mean who got caught cheating in Moscow? Who lead you on for ten years with prospects of a relationship? I mean geez, she's such a cunt. Better to leave her here and move forward." I can't help but laugh a bit at his words, but I look at the ground with folded hands I let out a large sigh.

"She's pregnant, maybe halfway through…" My voice trails and I shake my head. "It's definitely mine. She never told me, she didn't care to." I whisper and Arthur looks as though he's seen a ghost. "Holy shit…" He whispers and bites his lip.

"Alfred, do you know what danger you'll be in if it's discovered that you impregnated Ivan's sister?" Arthur stands up and he helps me to my feet.

"I don't even care, honestly…Nat wants nothing to do with me and that child…I'll keep my mouth shut in order to keep them safe. We were so…stupid. Thinking love could overcome any unfortunate outcome." I start crying and I hug Arthur tightly. "I messed up and got Nat pregnant with a child I can never see…what kind of hell is that?" I whisper and Arthur is speechless as we walk back to my tent. He reassures me that everything will be fine between us.

 **England's POV:**

I make my way back to my tent, hoping that I wake up before dawn to ready the men. I unzip the sleeping bag and crawl in. The covers are cool against my bare skin and I hear my phone vibrate next to my head. I turn over and grab it, the bright LCD screen blinding me for a mere second as my eyes adjust. I swipe my finger over the screen to review the new message I've received; the contact name doesn't surprise me.

New message: Natalia:

"I hope you're happy. He's destroyed because of your plotting, Arthur."

I can't help but laugh as I read her message. She's as full of it as ever and I nibble my bottom lip, wondering if I make her pain worse. I knew she loved him deeply, I know she wasn't thrilled about breaking up whatever make-believe life they both desired. My fingers start tapping to compose the message to her:

"Natalia, dear girl,

You need to grow up, you need to learn that you don't always get everything you want. You should also realize that you wouldn't have gone through with hurting him as bad as you did if you truly, honestly believed you had a shot at being future Natalia Jones, or your bastard child being Alfred's prized and adored child. Natalia, face it. You managed to screw your own life, you just want to place the blame on someone else, but you've run out of people to blame. Do you finally believe love doesn't conquer all? That love does not matter when you're a free country, or when your enemy country has 500,000 nuclear weapons ready to be released at any minute? Don't be a dumb twit. I can only hope Eduard or Ivan accept that child and doesn't kill it, it'll be a cute one.

I press the send button before blocking Natalia's number and erasing all the messages between us. The last thing I need is a trail that leads Alfred to me and blaming me for his destroyed relationship, when truly it was doomed to fail from the beginning. I roll over in my sleeping bag and close my eyes, expecting to have peaceful and wonderful dreams, when truly, I'm left with nightmares ranging from Alfred's childhood to the future, where he finds out I've destroyed what once made him happy.

 **( I apologize for the long period of not updating. This chapter…is honestly not how I pictured it to go, and I'm kind of excited to see where this story is taken, since this just steered into unknown territory for me. I hope you all keep pouring in what you think and continue to read this story.**

 **With love,**

 **EmoDieKaninchen.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight:_**

 ** _Belarus P.O.V.:_**

The sky is lit with stars as I watch him leave through the front door. My eyes follow him as he marches across the lot, head hung low in despair. I feel tears well up in my eyes as my stomach churns in knots. "I have to let him go." I whisper to myself, trying to put my mind in a better perspective. "A wise man once exclaimed, if you love something you let it go." I remind myself, but this doesn't help as I close the door and fall back against the wall.

I hold myself as I slip down to the floor and let out the pent up emotions. I hate myself, I hate that I've hurt him, I wish he had never loved me as emotion after emotion rolls through me. I look down at my bulging curve and cry harder.

I feel sorry for the child I have inside of me, the child I bare will never know his origins, never know his father. I feel guilt slice through me as I realize I've stolen that away from his child. I look up to the ceiling and think about the higher powers, always believing that someone would know my path and guide me. I wonder to myself how this hell can even survive.

"Natalia," I whisper, trying to capture myself and calm down. "What's done is done. You can never go back. You and Alfred have parted ways. You've hurt him enough, you must get up and move on." This manages to calm me down to where I can force myself to climb the stairs and enter my bedroom. I notice the lamp is on and quickly shut it off, wanting to feel isolated from the world and hoping to feel as lonesome as I can.

I grab my phone, unlock it and being typing a spiteful message to Arthur, whom affirmed my suspicions that Alfred wouldn't survive a war against my brother. I feel so angry, frustrated and empty as I type, hoping to somehow push the blame on him. I throw the phone next to me after I press the send button, mumbling to myself as I curl up and allow the tears to fall without judgement.

I bring my hands to my lips and gently kiss them, remembering that Alfred once held me as though I was the most important person in the world. I close my eyes, hoping I drift off into a peaceful sleep where nothing awaits me but darkness and isolation. Hoping that this pain will be eased by morning.

I toss and turn through the night, waking up from each hellish dream in a drenching sweat and confused setting. I dreamt of a life where I was Alfred's wife, where Ivan fully supported us, and our bickering and hostility was only in our dreams. I was happy, we all were happy. Ivan's wife, Ana, was pregnant and experiencing the dreams and delight of being a mother. It makes a void in my heart, knowing we'll never be able to attain that reality.

I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. "I wish you the best, love. I wish you a beautiful wife who can give you the children you've always wanted. The American dream you've always cherished. I cannot change time, I cannot change the fact that I doubted you, and that kills me the most." I rock in the bed, terrified of slipping back into the dream I'd had earlier, merely because I'd never want to wake up.

He wasn't my first love, but he is my last one. I hear my phone ringing softly, the full volume muffled by the pillow. I pick it up and right away know who's calling and I am sure to answer it quickly. "Ana, I can't do this anymore." I sob into the phone and I can hear her sympathetically sigh.

"I know it's tough, I know you can't keep everyone from getting spared, but this is the cost of love and life. Sweetie, Alfred will get past this. It may take time and a good woman, but in due time you'll become a thing of his past that he'll never care to remember." Her harshness pierces my heart and I'm happy that her words are imprinted in my mind, it helps me think I've done the right thing for him, even if it hurts like hell now.

"Why did you call?" I softly ask, whispering into the phone.

"Ivan and Eduard…they've come to an agreement on your engagement." My heart sinks, this isn't what I've wanted to hear and my stomach curls into a nervous bunch.

"They both want you to be married shortly. Ivan…he's ready to give Alfred what he deserves and Eduard fully backs him. Eduard says he wants to be on the ground when they capture Alfred and…" Her words trail and I scream into the phone, knowing exactly what they'll do to him.

"They can't. If they want me to marry Eduard then they can't kill Alfred!" Ana feels my pain and she bites her tongue.

"I'm sorry Natalia, I truly am. You can try to negotiate with them, maybe they'll see reason." She can hear me crying over the phone and she pauses, hoping I'll calm down enough for her to finish her instructing.

"Dear, Ivan…also wants you to come home. He doesn't want you too far away, after all Alfred did invade your country. He wants you home by tomorrow afternoon…or he's coming to get you himself." I feel torn in half by the time I hear her spiel and hang up on her. I lose my concentration and curl into a ball, lost at what to do with myself. I think about my options, or rather my lack of, and clear my mind.

Since I rejected Alfred he'll probably pull his troops and go home, taking Arthur with him, leaving my country in peace, or so I hope. If or rather when I go home to Ivan, him and Eduard will 'persuade' me to open my boarders up and allow free travel, allowing their imports and exports to proceed as normal. I think of every angle and direction I can move, but there truly is only one option open to me: Marry Eduard and live a life in lie.

At some point, I had fallen asleep, because a bright, cheerful sun shines into my bedroom, bringing everything to light. "Ugh…" I groan as the heat warms my body, to the point of overheating. I rub my red and sensitive eyes as I sit up, recalling what Ana had told me yesterday. I grab my phone and call Ivan, against my greatest desires. He instantly picks up and my stomach sinks.

"Good morning, Natalia." He greets with a friendly voice, perhaps he doesn't yet know of my 'condition' I wonder as I listen to him talk.

"G-Good morning, brother. Ana...she had called me last night. She told me that you want me home." I mumble softly and Ivan agrees to the statement.

"Yes, she's correct. I do want you home, I also want to know why you closed off your boarders, after all, that means we cannot trade through you, dear." I sigh, I had hoped I would be able to avoid this topic, but I guess this isn't the case.

"I-I had heard of rumors to invade, I got scared and I feared you'd be angry with me if Al-America had occupied my lands." I can't make it seem like I'm on a friendly basis with Alfred, I'd prefer to keep all suspicions of my child's father as limited as possible, after all, my future husband will have many questions if this child turns out blue-eyed and brown headed. I shake my head, hoping that this won't be the case.

"I would never be mad at you for something as trivial as that, if he invades he plays into our hands easier, after all, we'd be able to execute him easier if he were in Minsk." Ivan's tone is dark and I bite my tongue hard to send any words of innocence for Alfred.

"That's true." I whisper, my tone breaking.

"Natalia," He calls softly, capturing my attention once more.

"I also want you to be home, with Ana and I, you need to be looked after. You're weak and need your family's support." I can feel his manipulating words tug at my heart, as though I believe them. 'This is what Alfred was trying to protect you from!' My conscience speaks loudly, but I suppress it, informing myself that I know best like my arrogance believes.

"Besides, your fiancé is impatient to meet with you." I frown at the mention of a fiancé that I had never agreed to.

"I'll be home, I just need to pack." I inform, my tone sharp.

"Good, we'll be waiting." Ivan's tone hisses with attitude and I hang up, irritated that I let him rile me up.

"Damn it!" I grit my teeth as I grab my bag and load it a few items, hoping that I'll be able to return after the encounter, but I doubt that Ivan and Eduard will allow me.

It's nearly sunset when I pull up to the regal manor I'd hope to never see again. My nerves act up and cause my stomach to knot painfully. I open the door and step out, I smile as I see Ana and my brother, standing side by side. His hand rests on her hip and he seems to be in tune to her mood, since I see her back arching forward as Ivan's free hand trickles up and down her sensitive skin. Ana looks back to Ivan, kisses him on the cheek before pulling away from him. She begins stepping down the stairs, hoping to escort me up, but Eduard beats her as he rushes down and takes my arm.

"Natalia, love, welcome home." He kisses my cheek and I give him a standoffish stare, shaking him off my arm and placing distance between us.

"Thank you, I'd missed it…for the entire day I was gone." I say sarcastically and roll my eyes as I walk ahead. Ivan smiles at Eduard and guides Ana and myself into the house. He looks over me for a second and I sigh softly, pulling my coat tighter across my midsection, hoping he'd think I was just getting pudgy.

"Natalia, are you feeling better? I remember you were under the weather when you left, it actually worried me that you'd left in that condition." His violet eyes watch me as his arm wraps around Ana's waist. I nod, my voice soft as I assure my health.

Eduard finally joins us and I look back at him. Ivan kisses Ana's cheek and smiles at her, it captures my attention. They seem to be on better grounds lately, perhaps she does love him after all, I wonder, feeling happy that my brother seems to adore his darling wife.

"Ana, take Natalia to her rooms. She needs to have a little rest before dinner. She looks pale." He grabs my chin and looks into my eyes, I scoff and pull back, scolding him for treating me as though I were a child. He playfully laughs before he lets go of Ana.

"Ana, you're more than welcomed to rest as well, Eduard and I have business so we'll be busy until dinner is served." He informs both of us before waving Eduard to join him. They walk in sync to his study, the presence of these two men truly terrifies me.

Ana walks ahead of me, explaining that they've decided to redecorate my old rooms so I've been relocated to our guest rooms for the time being.

"You seem happy, Ana. Ivan seems to truly care for you." I mutter softly, but like I'd expected she scoffs at the assumption.

"Please, he only cares when it's of importance to him. Right now he wants to seem stable in front of Eduard." Her explanation is curt and sour compared to what I saw earlier.

"Well, I can say even when he faked being happy with me…he never made that face towards me." We slip inside of the rooms. I smile as I take in the decorum, it instantly reminds me of when Ana was younger and Russia was a happier country.

"It looks like the old palace your father lived in!" I beam with happiness and fall into the blue satin bedding and my eyes fall on the saddened expression caressing her exhausted face.

"If Ivan had protected my family like he promised to…my family would still be here with me." I see her bottom lip quiver and I reach out my hand.

"Ana, I don't know all the details, but perhaps Ivan saw saving you as more important." I pull her into me and I hold her tightly, trying to suppress her sadness.

"Natalia, why are you here? You're supposed to be home, in your country, where no one will know the father of the child you carry." Ana pulls back from me and caresses my cheek.

"If Ivan and Eduard found out you were pregnant, Alfred being the father would be the worst of your concerns." Her tone is softer when she mentions Alfred's name, perhaps because she knows the pain is still raw. I hold the curve of my stomach and sigh.

"I'm pregnant, Ana. It wasn't supposed to be this hard." I mutter softly before I hear the door click open and I sit up.

"Natalia, I thought you were a little…er…bigger than last time." Eduard mentions as he ruffles his hair, standing in my doorway. My heart races as I wonder how much he heard of our conversation.

 ** _America's POV:_**

My damp sleeping bag keeps me awake as my mind replays tonight. I sigh as I think about everything, keeping my mind calm as I play through each event.

"I had her…but then again I never truly did. There was always some fear, some part of her she would never give up." I think, running my fingers through my rough and tangled hair. I curse at myself, but I'm not mad, or sad, I'm not even truly upset.

I roll over on my side, looking at the men dancing and laughing outside of the tent. I find myself constantly wondering what this mood is as I dive deeper into thinking about us, how exactly we manage to work this thing we had into this massive, complicated mess.

"Ten years of my life, wasted." I chuckle to myself before I randomly burst out laughing. "…Damn it," I whisper into the soft, chilling air. "We'll always have our child, I guess." I let my mind wander to the unborn child Natalia is having.

I wonder if it's a boy or girl first, if Natalia will even extend me the privilege of picking a name or if I'm going to find out through the grape vine. I shake my head as I think of the both of them, my eyes fluttering as they fight off the sleep I desperately need. I yawn widely, yet before I know it…I'm waking up once again.

The men outside are up and marching in the early morning light. I yawn and rub my blue orbs, removing the crust that's manage to build up over the past four hours. I groan at the thought of joining them, of storming Ivan's borders and fighting him. I see Arthur poke his head through the tent to check on me. I wrinkle my nose and he laughs at me.

"Ugh, why you and not some little German babe?" I mutter jokingly as I roll over and scramble out of the tent.

"I want to know what your next move is, Alfred. I mean do you retreat and create a more solid plan or do you just storm Ivan's borders and hope for the best?" Arthur seems unsure of our situation if we continue forward, meanwhile I weigh out the outcomes.

If we retreat home and create a battle plan, perhaps this could all end without any bloodshed, which would be better for everyone, especially between Ivan and I. If I storm the borders and lose, there's no telling how many lives would be needlessly lost in the action.

"Alfred, do we even know why Ivan's pissed with you?" Arthur places his hand on my shoulder, which makes me think about why he declared war.

"…I dunno, it seems to me that every six or so weeks Ivan gets a stick up his ass about something and we all pay…" I sigh and ruffle my hair.

"Arthur, can I be honest here?" I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the thousands of ideas I currently have.

"Please," Arthur smiles at me as he pats my back. "I just need to go home and think, where I can be secluded and think of every possible outcome." I see Arthur nod and turn around to look at the men.

"That's what I would've gone with. It's not worth it to lose good men over a stupid conflict. I'll tell them to pack up and we'll be leaving by noon." I nod and watch him walk off, ordering each platoon to pack up and get ready to head home.

I turn on my heel and do the same, yanking out my pack before I break down the tent and stuff it in the bag it came from. Once I pack my things on the plane I go to help the platoons, ensuring the cargo plane is loaded with all the gear before we take off. Arthur approaches me from behind and taps me on the shoulder before waving his hand over.

"Alfred, I didn't want you to be surprised about this." He holds a Belarusian newspaper and on the cover is Natalia. It's an older picture, perhaps they don't have a current picture because she's been a shut in. I'm able to translate the cover and I start laughing my ass off, thinking it's some sick joke.

"She's getting married…that's awesome." I say sarcastically as I shake my head. I punch the side of the plane hard, almost breaking my fist against it's metal frame.

"Alfred, calm down." Arthur whispers, his hand on my back as I lean into the plane.

"She could have at least told me, Arthur." I mumble under my breath and bite my lip, terrified of letting the wrong thing slip past my lips.

"They'll probably lie and say that child is his, too." Arthur can only nod. "It'd be wise for them to." He whispers and takes a step back from me.

"We'll be leaving shortly, so please get on the plane." He steps away and goes to order the troops and brief them with what they need to do next. I feel nothing but anger and hurt once more as I go to board the plane, sitting in the far back so no one can find me to disturb me on the plane ride home.

I hear the men board moments later and they settle before the doors seal and the plane takes off from the froze wasteland. I look out the window and close my eyes, ensuring the desire I have for Natalia and her unborn child lay to rest here and don't follow me home.

The flight is rough as we fly in and out of wind storms that mercilessly shake the plane, causing the soldiers with us to sit with cautiousness in their guts. Arthur manages to keep their minds busy so they can't openly freak out and cause a ruckus. They begin to get to know each other better, going around and talking about the women they left behind so they could serve the country they love.

"I left behind my wife and child," One man says and another opens this mouth saying he left behind his first love and never looked back. I laugh as they talk, wondering if they'd be supportive if I told them I left my love in Belarus, never to see them again, but I'm quickly force to recall that we never were anything, technically, and that means I can't dwell on it. I hear story after story and it feels more depressing to be stuck in here with them, I pick up a beer can and begin to chug it, hoping it'll pass the time faster. Before I know it, I've polished off a six-pack and I'm feeling the effects.

"Women are bitches!" I shout out and all the men around me start laughing, agreeing with me.

"They're heartless, and the biggest bitch of them all is-!" A hand clamps over my mouth and Arthur smiles at the group.

"He doesn't handle alcohol well. Please ignore him." He pulls me into the corner and slaps me, glaring harshly.

"Let me guess, the biggest bitch is Natalia?" His hands rest on his hips as he stares down at me. I hiccup and nod, too drunk to even form words.

"Such wonderful words for the mother of your child…" Arthur rubs his forehead and sits me down on a cot. "Keep your mouth shut about her, you're still at war with the family and the last thing you need is to piss off Natalia, after all she's scarier than Ivan." He mutters softly.

"It's been rumored that she has all those weapons under Minsk," He pats me on the shoulder and I start laughing.

"That's old news!" I shout before rolling back and banging my head against the plane and groaning in pain. Arthur can't handle my drunkenness and leaves me in the corner, bleeding from a small cut and resting on my cot. I close my eyes and allow the alcohol to put me to bed, the rest does me well, but doesn't prepare me for the hangover that's bound to come when I wake.

The plane lands smoothly on the paved terminal and I groan as the pounding, disabling hangover comes over me.

"Damn it…" I mutter softly and I see Arthur hanging over me.

"Wonderful to see you up." He smiles at me and helps me up, noting the cut on my head has stopped bleeding and looks fine otherwise. He holds onto me at my waist and I lean on him.

"You're terrible for letting me drink that rot-gut crap." I mutter softly and he only laughs loudly, which causes him great joy and me agonizing pain.

"It was easier to manage you that way, besides, you got the rest you needed." He arrogantly smiles as we step off the plane and pile into a small sedan that was waiting for us.

"Alfred, is there anything you need?" Arthur asks and I shake my head, the only thing I want is to go home and nurse this hangover.

The drive of the small sedan pulls up outside of the house, it looks as empty as I had left it. I sigh and step out, grabbing my back from the trunk and walking up to the house.

"Sometimes this house feels too big, I should have married early…had kids, maybe it wouldn't feel so lonesome." I whisper, sighing at the situation I've caused for myself. I open the door and flick on a light, Illuminating the dust and dirt that lies around the house. I walk into the living room and my foot kicks an empty beer can.

"Maybe…I need a housekeeper. I mean it was better when I had one, things were more organized and clean." I chuckle as I put the can in the trash and place my bag on the couch. I look around and notice all the dirty dishes that lie in the sink.

"…It's becoming a better idea as I walk through…" I mutter to myself and am horrified at what I've let myself stoop to. I shuffle over to the counter and grab the new phone book. Looking up housekeepers and maids, hopefully one that will show desire to work hard. I pick up my phone after I think I've found the right one and dial the number. I look at the name and make a note of it, hoping I pronounce it correctly.

"Hi, thank you for calling Xaoi Mei. I'm sorry I'm not available right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you shortly." I hear a long beep and I sigh, contemplating on leaving a message.

"Hey, so uh, this is Alfred F. Jones, I was looking to employ your services. So please give me a call back. Bye." I hang up and toss the phone onto the counter before picking up some more of the light stuff off the floor and tossing it into the trashcan. I hear the phone vibrate and I pick up, noting the number as the maid service.

"Hello?" I ask, my voice soft.

"Is this Mr. Jones?" The voice is feminine and I smile a bit.

"yeah, how can I help you?"

"Oh, wonderful! This is Mei, I'm a housekeeper and you called me, so how can I assist you today?" Her voice is cute and I feel a little giddy as I talk to her.

"Do you mind coming by to clean the house every now and again?" I ask and she agrees. She says she works on a contractual agreement and that she'll bring the paperwork when she comes to clean. We set up an appointment for three in the afternoon and I hang up. Setting my phone on the table I go to freshen up before she arrives, knowing body odor is one of the worst ways to make a first impression.

 ** _***  
Natalia's POV: _**

My eyes go wide as I see Eduard standing in the doorway, my heart races as I wonder what and how much he heard of Ana's conversation with me.

"Natalia, we need to discuss our engagement and how this arrangement is going to work." He walks into the room and takes a seat on the small oval ottoman in the middle of the room. I stand in front of him, not trusting him. Ana slips around me and walks towards the door, casting a glare over her shoulder as she thinks twice about leaving me.

"Natalia, call me if you need anything, dear." I smile softly towards her and nod before she slips from the room, the door shutting softly and breaking the silence between Eduard and I.

"Let's get to the point, I want to know how far along you are." He smiles softly, his emerald eyes glowing as he looks over my tiny frame.

"And before you play defense, I heard about all that I need to. It's evident you had a lover before our engagement, I mean the best of us do." His tone is snarky as he crosses his legs and look up at me.

"I'm four months," I mutter softly, knocking off a month so it falls in the frame of Ivan's wedding. I see him nod, putting the dates together and he nibbles his lower lip.

"Alright, I can work with this." He pats the seat next to him and motions for me to take the spot. I am reluctant at first, but he grabs my hand and yanks me down.

"Please listen, I do not like being forceful." He whispers against my ear and grabs my hand.

"We can work this angle. We can say how we passionately discussed political matters at Ivan's wedding and we fell in love that night as we drowned ourselves in champagne and we consummated our love early." I can't help but roll my eyes at the idea, but I'm quickly reminded that he's the man I'm supposed to be married to and it helps me greatly if we act like this child is his and not Alfred's. I sigh softly, letting the idea sink in.

"Ivan will know we didn't fall in love, he will be suspicious of that, after all I loved him for a long time." I inform, and I see the gears in Eduard's mind processing everything.

"Alright, you were depressed that Ivan was marrying Ana, whom you couldn't help but hate and you got drunk and ended up whoring it up and got pregnant. I'm merely one of the guys you slept with that night!" I slap my hand over his mouth and sigh, shaking my head.

"…Fell in love over political matters it is." I get up and rub my forehead.

"We'll be married before the end of the year, Natalia. Ivan's truly pushing for this, so he probably won't be too concerned about your child." He reaches out for my curve and I quickly pull back, grabbing his wrist in the meanwhile.

"Don't touch me." I give a cold glare and he smiles warmly. "Natalia, there are a few terms expected if I'm to act like this child's father." I nod, expecting such.

"What do you want? Money, land, a whore on the side?" This isn't the first time I've been told there are terms and conditions to follow and I lean against the bedpost, preparing myself for the regulations.

"I need you to be the perfect wife and mother. I expect us to have three children in total, two of my own and then your bastard. I need you to be caring, compassionate, and wonderful. I want mothers to envy you and wish they were you." He reaches out to me and grabs my hand.

"You're beautiful, but far too cold." He kisses my hand and I look away, laughing inwardly.

"Yeah, well, we'll see." I mutter softly, knowing there wasn't a chance in hell of this perfect mother bullshit to be something I could agree to. "Natalia, please think about it. After all, we need each other right now." He reminds me and I look down.

"If I agree to try, would you accept that?" I am quickly brought off my high-horse and am reminded he isn't Alfred, isn't someone who would openly accept me for my flaws or a lacking personality. He smiles and cups my face.

"Of course, but remember, do not try, simply do!" I feel a desire to punch him in the balls, but I restrain and instead send him from my rooms, making up excuses of how I wish to sleep until dinner. He nods and kisses my cheek before leaving. Once I see the door close, I fall back into my bed and release a large exhale.

"Who the hell does he even think he is? Expecting the perfect damn mother? I'm not Martha Fucking Stewart!" I groan in frustration as I pick at the bedding beneath me. "Alfred would have never said one thing about my personality." I whisper softly under my breath before I bite my lip, wondering how he was after I had sent him away that night. I close my eyes and succumb to a slumber where I dream once more about a life I am never allowed to have.

I feel cold hands shake me as I sleep on the bed, they wrap around my shoulder and rock me back and forth, upsetting my stomach.

"Natalia," My name is softly whispered into my ear and I feel a kiss on my cheek. I think it's Alfred, but his voice is typically rougher. I turn my face up and look into piercing green eyes, terrified by the sigh and I jump back. "

"Natalia?" I hear Ivan's voice and I turn my face, seeing him in the doorway. He laughs softly as he enters.

"Ivan?" I question when I see Ana's at his side, locking arms as they enter together.

"You were late for dinner, we were worried." Ana says as she slips from Ivan's side and caresses my face. "You're a little warm, are you feeling under the weather?" She grabs my chin and observes both sides of my face, worried about me since I'm pregnant. I shake my head, smiling softly.

"Just tired from traveling." I mention and look to Eduard, who puts his hand on my stomach and I turn my face, hair covering my face so Ivan cannot see the soul-penetrating glare I give Eduard for touching my curve. I mouth the word off and Eduard nods softly.

"Ivan, Natalia and I were going to tell you over dinner, but I believe now is about as good as any time, since we're all here." He grabs my hand and I stifle any objections, knowing that we're supposed to be perfectly in love with each other.

"Natalia's expecting my child after unexpected relations the night of your wedding." I see Ivan contemplating this idea, his head nodding as he holds up a finger and leaves the room for a second.

"Did you just break my husband?" Ana looks around the room confused as anything as she tries to understand Ivan's unusual mood.

I shrug and I see Eduard smiling arrogantly as he thinks he's won Ivan's favoritism. I see Ivan come back, his hands behind his back as he walks into the room. "Natalia, love, get up." He orders me and I feel a dark aura float around his person. I quickly get up and he reaches out to caress the bump.

"Natalia, are you happy with the father of this child?" He asks me, peering into my eyes. I push back the idea of Eduard being the father and take a breath, knowing Ivan will know that I'm lying if I think about Eduard. I smile softly, even blushing a little and nod.

"Yes, I'm very happy. I want to marry him even, I want this family with him. He's always made me happy and he's the only person I'm able to be myself with." Ivan's taken aback and he stares at me, wiping away the stray tear from my eye as he looks over me.

"Natalia, I've never seen you this way…" He turns to Eduard and bites his lip, his free hand instructing me to stand next to Ana, who grabs me and gives me the tightest hug I've ever hand. I see Ivan smile, which terrifies us all.

"So, you love my little sister, hmm?" Ivan smirks and rubs his chin with his free hand before he pulls out an ax from behind his back and holds it to Eduard's neck.

"Give me one wonderful reason why I shouldn't cut off your head and feed your body to the wolves." He beams with glee as I see Eduard squirm beneath the blade. It makes tiny scratches against his neck and I'm left smirking as I watch him.

"CAUSE I LOVE NATALIA!" Eduard screams and Ivan rolls his eyes up, thinking about whether this reason is good enough.

"…You love her?" He questions and I can tell he's enjoying this as he nods. "So, you're saying I shouldn't kill you because you love my baby sister?" He questions him, Eduard's voice quivers as he confirms, I see Ivan shrug and turn to me.

"Okay, he lives another day." He walks over to Ana and kisses her cheek. "Now let's eat!" I see Ana look around the room in amazement of what happens. I walk over to Eduard and stifle a laugh as I help him up, enjoying the raw embarrassment that still oozes from him. He stumbles as we all walk out of the bedroom and go sit for dinner.

We discuss details over dinner, Ivan ensuring that we both know the shame we've brought on the family as we dine together. Ana looks at both of us, more me than Eduard and nudges Ivan, ensuring he listens.

"At least we know we'll have future leaders should anything happen to either of you." Ivan mumbles something that's supposed to be reassuring, but I can still tell he's disappointed.

"I want a marriage license forged. We'll hold a ceremony for the people as an apology and allow them to gawk at something." I nod, knowing Ivan was worried and Ana nods, knowing she'll be the one to carry out the paperwork.

"Natalia, much of the planning will be on you. You need to have the child before you have the ceremony. I am not dealing with a dress that you can't squeeze into because you're too fat." Ivan's words are rough as he speaks to me and Ana stands up and slaps him for his curtness.

"Ow, damn it woman!" He shouts and she drops her silverware, pushes her chair back before leaving the table.

"Ana?" He turns and watches her leave, it takes him a moment before he realizes she's not coming back and he pushes back the chair to run after her, calling her name with every step. I look at Eduard and sigh before pushing back my chair.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going to sleep." He scoots back and nods. "Allow me to help you." I only manage to stare at him and sigh.

"Do as you wish, but I'm able to take care of myself." I mutter softly as I walk off, going towards the east wing where my new bedroom is. I walk faster than I typically do, hoping that I'll have enough room between him and me when I get to my bedroom door, hoping I'll be able to lock him out.

 ** _Six Weeks Later:_**

I walk down corridors, rushing to find Ivan and Eduard since they weren't where we were meeting this morning. My heels click softly against the marble floors as I see Ana walking towards me. "Ana!" I call and she looks up, smiling at me.

"Natalia, you're supposed to be with Ivan and Eduard!" She scolds me, but can only laugh when she sees me struggle with a growing curve.

"I'm aware! They weren't in their meeting place this morning." Ana pats my shoulder and smiles sympathetically at me.

"They're in Ivan's office. They just finished discussing what they'll do with the war between Alfred…it's good news though." She kisses my cheek as she rushes on. "I need to get this filed before the afternoon, but we'll talk later!" She shouts and turns the corner. I sigh, wishing she were the pregnant one and I was the wife without a child.

I turn left and move down the corridor towards Ivan's office. I see them talking away like they have no cares in the world when I barge into the room.

"Natalia, you're late." Eduard mentions as he kisses my cheek and pulls out a chair for me to sit in. I roll my eyes and look to Ivan.

"Is it all men or just you two who can't manage to sit still and meet where designated?" I'm moodier since I'm edging into my final trimester. They both laugh at me and I feel the irk rising within.

"Natalia, we both apologize. We received a peace treaty from Alfred this morning, you may know him as Mister America." I'm shocked as I look at Eduard and Ivan.

"You're no longer fighting with Alfred?" I lean forward in my chair and Ivan nods, happy about the situation.

"Yes, we have meetings later to discuss details, but we're all happy. Eduard will be with me today, so please finish planning everything on your own. I'm sorry but your ceremony date is coming closer and closer." I nod, kind of expecting this since planning and ceremonial things aren't exactly something you brag about if you're a man.

I get up and feel a large thump knock into my stomach. I rest my hands on the edge of Ivan's desk and both of them surround me. Eduard's hand is on the small of my back and I look up at Ivan, laughing softly.

"My son is a jerk." I whisper and straighten myself up and rub my bump gently. Eduard laughs and pecks me on the cheek. Ivan walks me out of his office and tells me to call if I need anything. I nod and walks away from them. Smiling softly as I walk down the corridor. I turn right and I bump into someone, I grab onto their arms as I try to steady myself.

"I'm sorry." A rough voice whispers in my ear as I push back from them. I look up and I'm shocked as I lock eyes with them. My voice catches in my throat as I push past them and try to run away.

"Nat!" The rough voice calls me, but I keep tracking down the hall. He runs his fingers through his hand and I hear him groan in the hallway. My heart races as my body burns from their touch. I rush into my bedroom and lock the door before I lean against it and slide down to the floor.

"Alfred…" I whisper into the room before I start crying into my hands.

I hear his shoes clicking down the hallway, he stops at my door and leans down. I hold my breath and try to ignore his presence. I see a slip of white paper slip under my door, I also see the tips of his finger. I yearn to touch him, but he retreats too quickly and I hear him scurry down the hall, perhaps he is late for his meeting with Ivan. I look at the piece of white paper and open it, on the paper, in his handwriting I hold a detailed letter:

Nat, Natalia, Belarus, whatever you want me to call you,

I loved you. I think I've always loved you, but you knew that already. The last night in Belarus ended that love. It made me realize that I needed to move on. I kept wondering how I was going to stop seeing your face whenever I closed my eyes, or stopped smelling lavender, since you used it on your hair so often. I've met someone, I think I love them, I'm not sure and it's not been long since we ended, but I think I'm going after her. I'm asking her to marry me at the end of the month. I just didn't want it to be a surprise for you, but then again you probably hate me like normal. You're probably reading this and thinking this loser didn't get a clue when I dumped him six weeks ago, why the hell won't he get it now, but…I want you to know after this I have no words for you. Your child is yours. It's your decision to include me in the name process, but I'm not too sure you'll even care to share the sex or the name of our child, I'm sorry. Your child.

Good bye Natalia,

Alfred F. Jones.

I turn it over and see something on the back:

"Nat, I'm sorry I scared you."

It's freshly written with a fountain point pen and I hold it tightly to my chest. "Damn it, Alfred." I curse into the letter and get up, slipping it into the small white desk by the window, into a box where I keep everything I've cherished away from prying eyes.

 ** _America's POV:_**

*Six Weeks Earlier*

I open my front door, sighing softly as I feel water droplets caress my nose and slide down my face. I see a tiny Asian woman standing before me. She looks beautiful with a pink flower wrapped in her bun; it matches the kimono wonderfully. I step aside and she smiles at me as she walks by.

"Good afternoon," She says through gently parted lips and I lead her to the kitchen. I see the paper work on the counter and she grabs the pen that held the papers together.

"I'm Mei, I talked to you earlier." She holds out her hand and we shake.

"I'm Alfred, it's a pleasure." I smile at her, admiring her natural beauty as she goes over the paperwork, I manage to catch every other word, but couldn't tell you what she said. I watch her lips as she forms words, mesmerized as I drag my bottom lip under my teeth and gently nibble it.

"I just need a signature." She offers me the pen and I grab it from her. I try to sign my name, but her pen is out of ink. She gasps and tries to find another pen, but notices she only brought the one.

"I'll grab one from my office." I mention and I walk off, heading down the hall and going to the office. I come back and I see her looking at old photos, the one of Natalia and I is on a shelf and I can tell she's looking right at it.

"Oh, is this your wife?" She asks and I sigh, knowing I don't have to answer, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's only trying to know me better as a client.

"Sister." I lie, and she doesn't seem to pick up on it.

"She's pretty," Mei comments and I nod.

"Yeah, her husband adores her…" My voice trails, and I can only hope he'll adore her like I do.

"Marriage seems difficult." She mumbles softly and I laugh, patting her shoulder.

"With the right person…it's a breeze. You just have to find the right person." Mei giggles softly, nodding. I sign her paper and hand her the paper work. She smiles softly before handing the pen back. I shake my head.

"Keep it, you may need it." I walk into the kitchen and offer her a drink, she shakes her head and watches me.

"Are you married?" I reached for a glass and looked over my shoulder.

"Never in my life." I laugh and she bites her lower lip. "I'm not one to truly mix business and pleasure, however…" Her voice trails as she turns on her heel and looks back at me

. "Would you like to have dinner with me next Monday?" I am taken aback at her forwardness and walk over to her, smirking.

"I-," I'm about to reject her before I realize that Natalia and I are no more, that I'm free to date, love, and do whatever without any consequences.

"I normally would've said no, but for you…" I open the door and she walks through, turning on her heel and staring up at my face.

"For me?" She questions, soft brown orbs peering into my soul.

"Sure." I shrug and she smiles before she walks down the walkway backwards, shouting that I have her number and she has mine, and that she'll give me an idea about where we'll go Monday night.

 **(Thanks for reading this chapter. I do want to say that this story won't have much for sexual themes, or at least not yet. I don't feel like I'm at a place where characters will be randomly hooking up. I look for a chemistry and I'm not really feeling anything between anyone at this point, but that could change in the next chapter, if it goes right. Please continue reading this epilogue and leaving feedback, I adore hearing what you guys think. If you have any requests or suggestions you're more than welcomed to PM me and we can discuss it. *May take a bit for me to reply since I'm in the ending section of my semester and finals should be coming up in the next month or so.)**


End file.
